


凯尔萨斯中心为主，多cp内容合集

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 凯攻，凯受都有。cp斑杂，通常短篇中含有多个cp。强奸内容有，暴力内容有。
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Lor'themar Theron/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Rommath/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. 凯尔萨斯与他的姘夫们

凯尔萨斯和他的姘夫们

黑暗神庙  
伊利达雷议会四人正在八卦，八卦的内容是凯尔萨斯王子殿下什么时候才能从天台上出来。  
这么八卦不是没有原因的——每次凯尔被恶魔猎手召见，都会步履蹒跚地从天台上下来，至于偶尔发现披风上沾染的不明液体，和略显凌乱的长发，让四人确信，每次凯尔被召见的目的，不是汇报工作，而是陪伴伊利丹。  
至于陪伴的方法，当然是遵从恶魔猎手的意志。  
今天的凯尔格外愤怒，甚至都没有和伊利达雷议会成员打招呼，就匆匆跑了上去。  
一小时、两小时、三小时……3.5小时后，四人张大了嘴巴——伊利丹抱着只用披风裹起来的凯尔下来了，像是宣告主权一般抱着凯尔在黑暗神庙走了一圈，然后把他送回了卧室。

冰冠堡垒  
鲜血之王凯尔萨斯正被巫妖王召见，当然召见的唯一目的是看着凯尔匍匐在他的脚下，将那颗漂亮的头颅埋在自己的腿间。  
“向你的国王致敬，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯扯住了精灵的长耳，“再用力吞进去些。”  
凯尔暗红色的眼睛里满是仇恨，嘴上的动作却是取悦着巫妖王，尤其是深入喉咙里的硬物，已经分泌出了腥膻的液体。  
“嗯……不错。”阿尔萨斯释放在凯尔的嘴里，托起他的下巴，看着他在仇恨中把所有的液体咽了进去，包括他嘴边上溅到的液体。  
“我可以走了吗，国王陛下？”精灵沙哑着声音问，语气里带着讥讽。  
“饭后的表演你还没做呢，精灵。”巫妖王系上了腰带。  
愤恨地甩掉了身上的法袍，凯尔赤身裸体地坐在地上，张开双腿，用唾液沾湿了手指，向自己的后面挖去……

达拉然  
这是凯尔第一次喝醉了酒——因为今天是他的成年仪式。罗曼斯扶着迷迷糊糊的凯尔回到卧室，才帮他脱掉了身上的衣服，就被他压在了床上，带着葡萄芳香的嘴唇正在四处亲吻。  
“不，凯尔。”罗曼斯想制止凯尔的动作，却被扒开了法袍，亲吻上了他的乳珠。  
笨拙的亲吻撩拨起了黑发法师最原始的反应，也撩拨起了最隐秘的欲望——他从青春期起就开始暗恋着凯尔，他的春梦里都是凯尔的身影。他成年后就一直等着凯尔成年，虽然他们之间的年龄相差无几。看着渴求的凯尔，他那里可以压抑自己的欲望，他想完整地拥有凯尔。翻身压住了金发的大法师，他的嘴唇触碰到了那柔软的双唇，凯尔伸出的舌尖与他缠绕在了一起，罗曼斯把手指插入到了凯尔的发间，丝滑的头发像水一样从指间滑落，就像凯尔的肌肤一般光滑圆润。  
抛开了所有的顾忌，罗曼斯沉浸在美妙的感觉中，手指向下滑去，握住了青涩的嫩芽，与自己的嫩芽触抵在一起，相互摩擦，相互慰藉。借着酒力散发的热量，罗曼斯召唤了润滑剂，尝试着进入了凯尔的身体，看到他没有反抗的意思，甚至还把腿分开得更大了一些。  
“啊，罗曼斯！”紧致的洞口夹得黑发法师一阵皱眉，而凯尔的手却在他的背后抓挠出数道抓痕。  
“你夹的太紧了，凯尔。”罗曼斯喘着粗气，不敢再往里插入半分。  
“很疼。”凯尔的眼睛里闪着泪花，“我从来没有……”  
“我知道。”罗曼斯满头大汗，她知道自己不能前功尽弃，只能忍着疼痛继续向内插去，直到没根而入后，才擦了擦头上的汗水，体贴地吻上了凯尔的嘴唇。  
有了第一次的经验后，罗曼斯更加小心翼翼的抽出，再缓缓地插入，逐渐加快。凯尔的啜泣逐渐变成了愉悦的呻吟，到后面更是敦促罗曼斯加快速度……

日怒之塔  
“洛瑟玛，你没有权力这样处置我！”凯尔萨斯虽然被奥术之环束缚了法力，但他仍然傲慢地面对着他的摄政王。  
“作为奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王，我有义务带领我的人民走向复兴。”洛瑟玛粗暴地扯开了凯尔的腰带，撕碎了他的法袍，扒掉了他的裤子，让他赤裸裸地站在自己的面前。  
“你要做什么？”从未见过洛瑟玛如此一面的凯尔有些瑟缩。  
“我要教训你这个不知道进退的小王子。”洛瑟玛从抽屉里拿出了藤鞭，“趴在长凳上去，不要让我重复一遍！”  
“不！”凯尔向后退了一步，跌倒在地上。  
没有丝毫的怜悯，洛瑟玛抓住了他的头发，把他扔在在了长凳上，用腰带固定了他的身体，才用藤鞭对准他的屁股抽了过去。  
“啊！啊！！别打了！别打了！！”凯尔扭动着，无法挣脱束缚，只能任由藤鞭一下一下的落在屁股上，火辣辣的疼痛让他尖叫着求饶，却没有得到洛瑟玛的一丝宽恕……交错的鞭痕布满了腰臀之上，在白皙的肌肤上显得异常狰狞。摄政王取出了一小瓶生理盐水，用棉球细心地涂抹在伤口上，凯尔被盐水刺激得直接昏过去。涂抹完了盐水，洛瑟玛又在上面涂了一层药膏，才解开了束缚，把凯尔放在了床上。  
靠在床头，洛瑟玛闭上眼睛等着凯尔醒来。  
睁开眼睛看到靠在床头假寐的摄政王，屁股上的疼痛似乎减轻了不少，知道是洛瑟玛给自己上了药膏，可是他仍然有些许不满——他是做错了事情，但是被绑在长凳上鞭打，这让他有些难堪，只是因为那是洛瑟玛，是他信任的洛瑟玛，他才没有激起反抗之心，虽然他的法术被禁锢，但他的搏斗能力还在，而且不比摄政王差。眼光下瞄，凯尔突然对洛瑟玛裆部起了兴趣，他慢慢地爬到摄政王的身边，轻轻地解开了他的皮带，释放出了软绵绵的阴茎……含在了嘴里。

纳斯利亚堡  
囚禁地德纳修斯大帝私人囚室的凯尔萨斯被雷纳德尔王子压在身下，分开的双腿和翘起的屁股表明，他正在接受着雷纳德尔王子的惩罚。下巴被抬了起来，红色的眼睛看着面前的德纳修斯大帝，熟练地含住了弹在他脸颊上的硬物，用舌尖取悦着大帝，膨大一圈的物体，让他明白自己需要努力吞纳，用喉咙的收缩来取悦大帝……但仍然不够深入，这让大帝很不耐烦，他揪住了那对长长的耳朵，用力地顶入，抽出，再顶入，再抽出，完全不顾凯尔能否承受住——因为凯尔是被惩罚的罪恶灵魂，无论温西尔怎样对待，他都不能反抗。  
身后的雷纳德尔王子也加大了惩罚力度，属于肉体折磨的感觉，在灵魂遭受折磨的时候，放大了无数倍，这种在现实界类似的强暴行为，也加大了对灵魂的折磨，凯尔觉得自己是一个婊子，一个被温西尔父子一起操的婊子。不论是德纳修斯还是雷纳德尔，他们对凯尔的折磨是永恒的，只有处理纳斯利亚堡的事务时，他的折磨才勉强停下——让他恢复心能之力，不断地重复着他犯下的罪行，不断地重复着他遭受的痛苦打击，没有坚强的意志很难坚持下来，有很多罪恶的灵魂因为无法承受住折磨，而彻底被当成了养料，或是成为泥仆的材料，或是成为石像鬼的材料。  
雷文德斯是个虚幻又现实的世界，这里只存在着等级和折磨、赎罪。

银月城  
凯尔萨斯从梦中醒来，除了洛瑟玛与罗曼斯，那些与他交合的男人，他一个也不认识。他有些困惑，这是未来的预言吗？  
从床上下来后，他慢慢地向父亲的房间走去，他想问问父亲关于预言怎么看，但是他却看到了他父亲与大法师之间的情事，这让他无比吃惊——他的母亲早就去世了，他没有想到他的父亲居然与大法师之间有故事，想到了梦中罗曼斯那个暗藏的欲火，他觉得，有必要让罗曼斯早早地跟他发生关系，起码是在他去往达拉然之前，他马上就进入成年期了，不是吗？


	2. 野心与欲望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔导师平台凯尔X外域凯尔  
> 自攻自受。

“你还想逃避到什么时候？”那只干枯的手指捏住自己的下巴，瘦削的脸上那双如同狩猎中魔泉豹一样翠色的眼睛，紧紧地盯住自己，沙哑的声音回荡在耳边，“凯尔萨斯，你是一个国王，不论你继位与否，你都有义务引导人民走上你规划好的道路。”  
“我不能让他们变成恶魔，更不能将他们交给恶魔！”他甩开了那只干枯的手，“而且，也是恶魔毁了我的家园。”  
“你现在已经在恶魔阵营了。”那只干枯手的主人笑了起来，“你以为你能永远逃过吗？服从主人的意志，是你唯一的选择。”  
“不！”凯尔萨斯大叫着。

猛然从床上坐了起来，凯尔萨斯大口大口地喘着粗气，他用手捋了捋额前的长发，洇湿的长发让他十分难受，身上的睡袍也被汗水浸透。  
这是他跟随伊利丹攻打下黑暗神庙的第三天，也是被基尔加丹扫描过思想的第三天。几乎每个晚上他都在做着同样的噩梦，每个晚上都有一个形似失心者的精灵来到自己的梦中，劝说自己早早归顺基尔加丹，向他描绘着银月城未来的光辉……他却是一个字也不相信。  
“未来的道路掌握在我的手中，而我并不想再依附于其他人。”彻骨的冷水冲淡了睡意，也让凯尔萨斯清醒不少，他渐渐地平静下来。

“看来你是打算拒绝了？”闭上眼睛，那个失心者又出现在他的梦里，他想睁开眼睛驱散梦境，却意外地发现，根本无法驱散，整个梦境似乎掌握在那个失心者的手中。  
“族人的命运掌握在我的手中，而我需要一条正确的道路。”凯尔萨斯回答，“已经错过一次，再错下去的话……”  
“如此冠冕堂皇的话，你居然能说出来。”失心者笑着捏起了他的下巴，“主人已经让你看过了未来，而你的回答永远是考虑……”  
“这是决定命运的时刻。”凯尔萨斯打掉了失心者的手，嫌恶地后退一步，却被失心者拽了回来，箍在怀里。  
“决定命运？”失心者笑了，“这就是你的命运。”  
“那是你的命运！”凯尔萨斯挣脱着，却被箍得更紧。  
“凯尔萨斯·逐日者，达斯雷玛的后裔，逐日者家族的第五任继承人……”失心者顿了一下，“在风暴要塞战役后陨落，被带回银月城安葬。”  
“你这是什么意思？”凯尔萨斯警惕地问。  
“你的墓志铭。”失心者靠近了凯尔萨斯的耳边，伸出舌头舔了舔，“未来你会战死，遗体会被运回银月城，埋在逐日岛上。”  
“为什么？”凯尔萨斯脱口而出。  
“因为伊利丹。”失心者含住了他的耳垂，“你会因为伊利丹而死，你忠心的手下会被屠戮，带着不名誉回到银月城。”  
失心者的话语让凯尔萨斯有些消化不了，他正在思考这些事情的真伪，完全没有注意到失心者已经扯开了他的睡袍，埋首胸前舔舐。  
“你说的这些不可能是真的。”回过神的凯尔萨斯推拒着失心者，“罗曼斯是绝对忠于我……唔！”  
不满于凯尔萨斯的推拒，失心者狠狠地咬了一口，鲜红的牙印出现在胸口，打断了他未说完的话语。  
“那是因为你愚蠢的让他有机会接触到了纳鲁。”失心者将手伸进了内裤里，抓住了要害揉搓着，凯尔萨斯的脸色一白，用力推开箍住自己的手……失心者笑着打了个手势，就把他推到在床上，双手分开绑在了床头，“被蛊惑的罗曼斯认为自己做的事情是在拯救奎尔萨拉斯，是在救赎于你。”分开的双腿也被绑在床尾，“就像现在，你没有抢占任何先机，所以被我这样绑在床上，然后……让我为所欲为。”  
凯尔萨斯看着他，像是听到了有趣的笑话一样：“仅仅是绑住双手双脚是不够的……你做了什么？！”  
“禁言术。”失心者抚摸着凯尔萨斯的胸膛，“你以为我会让你用闪现术吗？禁言了你的法术咒语，你只能让我为所欲为。”  
“下贱的东西，放开我！”凯尔萨斯挣扎着，却只能眼睁睁地看着那只枯瘦的手掌再次摸进了他的内裤，揉搓起他的要害。  
“下贱？”揉搓着他的要害，失心者露出了一个古怪的笑容，“凯尔，你一直没有好好看看我的容貌，一直没有……”  
“你？！”凯尔萨斯的眼中充满了不屑，直到他重新审视了那个失心者——发色、眼睛、鼻子、眉毛、嘴，除了脸颊瘦得变形之外，那就是自己，“你究竟是谁？”他的声音有些颤抖，他怕他刚才的猜测就是事实。  
“就是你啊，凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”失心者扯碎了凯尔萨斯的内裤，弹出的性器在空中挺立，“真是怀念身体充满了能量的日子。”俯下身去，失心者含住了性器，小口小口地舔吸着。敏感的性器被口腔包裹着，灵巧的舌尖不断地舔着冠状沟，凯尔萨斯浑身颤抖，他既震惊于那个俯下身的失心者是自己，又被失心者的动作弄得情欲上升，身体反射性的颤抖起来。  
“住，住手！”凯尔萨斯喘息着，“我为什么会变成你这个样子？”  
“因为你死了啊。”失心者笑着说，掰开他的双腿，凑近了臀缝处，伸出舌头来舔了一下，麻痒的感觉立刻传到了大脑处，凯尔萨斯反射性地扭了扭，却被固定住了大腿，亲吻了起来。  
“不！”无法挣脱的凯尔萨斯试图向后滑去，却被舌尖顶开了穴口，麻痒的感觉更甚，在他不知所措的时候，失心者却直起了身体，用手指就插了进去。  
“我们果然都是爱干净的，你的味道比我想象得要好。”探出的手指在穴口里按压打圈，凯尔萨斯腿间挺立的性器慢慢地淌出了液体，“我想你接受我应该不成问题……在这之后，大概成为主人的仆人，也没有问题。”  
凯尔萨斯沉默了。  
他看着失心者用坚硬的性器一点一点地撑开他的身体，抬起屁股努力迎合着，快感如同燃着的引信直冲大脑，模糊了他的神智；卵袋撞击身体的声音让他感到一丝羞愧，却无法阻止在情欲侵袭下，漫溢出口的呻吟声，甜腻的、如同丝绸一般的声音。失心者悄悄地解开了他的右手，看他凭借着身体的本能，开始急促地撸动着自己的性器，迫切地想要解放。  
“啊……啊……啊！”尖利的叫声过后，凯尔萨斯逐渐安静下来，他看着失心者，剧烈喘息的胸膛被体贴地爱抚着。  
“决定了吗？”失心者整个抽出了自己的性器，才又深深地插了进去，狠狠地撞击了几下后，缓缓地抽出了自己的阴茎，精液随着他的动作流淌了出来，沾染了下面干净的床单。  
扭过头，凯尔萨斯并不想看到自己下身凄惨的样子，他用力地点了点头。  
“果然还是这样才能做出决定。”去除了凯尔萨斯的束缚，失心者抱起他，让他趴在了床上，抬起了他的屁股，在他的耳机轻声地说：“将自己交给主人吧，让主人赐予你最强的力量。”  
有什么东西从后面强硬地贯穿了自己的身体，凯尔萨斯没有任何反抗的余地，就在剧烈的疼痛中，就彻底地昏了过去。

终于从梦境中清醒过来。  
凯尔萨斯睁开了眼睛，心悸还没有过去，他抬起手臂抚上胸膛，心脏的位置还在隐隐作痛，似乎有一整块水晶贯穿了这里。  
“哦，凯尔。我不知道你还有这种爱好。”伊利丹讥讽地声音在他的头顶响了起来，凯尔萨斯下意识地抬头，坐了起来，又立刻躺了回去——有什么东西塞在了他难以启齿的地方。红着脸，凯尔萨斯在伊利丹的面前取出了那个东西，是一根长短粗细如同男性器官的柱形邪能水晶。  
“伊利丹大人，不是这样的……”凯尔萨斯小声地辩解着，却被恶魔猎手打断了话语：“我不管你在私人时间里做什么，但今天是你要去与那群自称‘德莱尼人’打交道的时间，你已经起晚了，小凯尔。”  
“对不起，伊利丹大人。”慌乱地想从床上下来，却在伸出腿后，从床上跌落在地上，他才注意到腰膝酸软得厉害。  
“看来今天你无法出发了。”伊利丹上下打量着凯尔萨斯，“穿好你的衣服。”他伸手抚过血精灵精致的面容，“就算是在黑暗神庙里，也会有紧急行动的时刻，这种没有警惕的做法，希望不要出现第二次。”  
跌在地上的凯尔萨斯涨红了脸，低下头才发现自己睡袍大敞，胸前嫣红挺立，胸腹间还有点点精斑。


	3. 深入灵魂的热爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：凯尔萨斯x洛瑟玛。  
> 部分哈杜伦→洛瑟玛、罗曼斯→凯尔萨斯。  
> r18有。  
> 背景设在了sw之后，凯尔萨斯没有被杀死，而是被关入了日怒之塔下，终身囚禁。

即使把他囚禁了又如何？  
洛瑟玛清楚的知道，那个精灵没有死，就在日怒之塔的下面，这是他与哈杜伦的协议。哈杜伦其实非常反对这件事，因为他对着洛瑟玛说：“这些年来，我的爱，我的付出，在你的眼里算什么？”他拒绝回答哈杜伦的问题，他只是用沉默表达了一切。  
哈杜伦觉得自己受到了伤害，从某种意义上说，洛瑟玛对于他来说，并不仅仅是上司、是朋友、更是他用全部身心爱着的人。可是洛瑟玛完全没有给他一点回应，他的目光总是追随着那个精灵，即使他给奎尔萨拉斯、艾泽拉斯带来了灾难，他仍然给予冒险者最丰厚的奖励，只求将那个精灵完整的带到银月城的逐日王庭，然后，囚禁了那个精灵。

“有的时候，我真恨你。”这是他们产生分歧后，哈杜伦主动提及了此事。  
“我知道。”洛瑟玛回应，“我的心思，你其实全懂。”  
“是啊，我自作多情呢。”哈杜伦将脚搭在了桌子上，“罗曼斯一直不知道你将他唯一的主人囚禁起来，你确定那个法师会任由你那么做？”  
“他知道。”洛瑟玛深深地吸了一口气，“他对于那个精灵的爱，你不懂。”  
“那可真是一个振奋人心的好消息。”哈杜伦讽刺地说，“你可是有了强劲的对手。”  
“在感情上，罗曼斯没有你想象的那么勇敢。”洛瑟玛的口吻里有着一丝得意。

一步一步地走到了日怒之塔最底层的走廊尽头，那是关押那个精灵的囚室。握住把手的手有些颤抖，洛瑟玛稳住了心神，他用特殊的方法开启了这个囚室。  
昏暗的魔法灯光下，那个精灵被扣住了脚踝，精巧的奥术之环，让那个精灵无法施展魔法，脚踝上的铁链又限制了他的行动。  
“来看我的笑话吗，洛瑟玛？”依然高傲的声音，依然高傲的表情。洛瑟玛慢慢地跪了下去，托起他的手背，用脸颊蹭了蹭之后，又吻住了每一根手指……酥麻的感觉让那个精灵有些站立不稳。很快，他抽走了洛瑟玛掌中的手，冷冷地说：“你没有别的话说吗？”  
“您永远是牧羊人。”洛瑟玛没有站起来，“只是，现在没有人知道您活下来，您所做的那些事情，需要时间来被人遗忘。”  
*****

“摄政王阁下。”走出了囚室，洛瑟玛看到罗曼斯站在那里，略有些局促不安。  
“他很好。”洛瑟玛微微扬起了下巴，“你不用担心他遭到了虐待。”  
“我想见他。”罗曼斯平静地说，“自从他被囚禁在这里，我就从来没有再见过他了。”  
“你不信任我？”洛瑟玛逼近了一步，“罗曼斯，机会失去了，就永远失去了。在你背叛他的时候，我想，你应该已经知道了后果。他现在什么人都不能见，而且也不能让人知道他还活着，否则的话，不光是联盟，幽暗城的那个，也不会顾及她曾经是奎尔萨拉斯的一员，你比我清楚。”  
“我知道了。”罗曼斯的拳头握紧了又松开，直勾勾地看着洛瑟玛：“我真后悔当初那样逼迫你。”  
“我要谢谢你的赞美，我想我应该管你叫一声‘老师’？”洛瑟玛讽刺地笑了起来。罗曼斯微微鞠了一躬，离开了。看着萧瑟的罗曼斯，洛瑟玛微微有些失神——那个精灵永远值得自己这么做。那个精灵曾经是自己的全部，虽然现在也是，但是那与血精灵的未来相比，已经不重要了。他的私心，希望那个精灵永远被囚禁在这里，只有他陪伴在自己的身边，才能让他空虚的灵魂圆满。

知道那个精灵没有死的时候，罗曼斯很高兴，但是他不敢去见他，他可以想象出自己的背叛对于那个精灵是多么大的打击，那个打击恐怕比沃雷塔尔的背叛还要伤害那个精灵的心灵。他不敢去面对他，但是当他知道摄政王去了那间囚室后，他无法假装不知道他还活着。  
他不知道摄政王对于那个精灵的态度，是永久的囚禁，还是为了日后的处决？那个精灵毕竟是奎尔萨拉斯唯一合法的继承人。  
不安，促使他来到了囚禁那个精灵的囚室前，他想要进去，又犹豫不决……凯尔萨斯·逐日者，是他心中的一根刺。  
他看到了摄政王从里面出来，高大的身躯遮盖了里面的光景，他很想进去，却被洛瑟玛直接拦住，用威胁的口吻让他远离这间囚室。他愤恨，却又不得不承认，洛瑟玛被他逼迫得越发像一个政客了。  
都是他教出来的。

******

那场战争他输了，所以他被洛瑟玛囚禁了起来。作为一个王位的继承人，他知道这是必须的，洛瑟玛没有让自己死去，已经是最大的仁慈。可是自己要被囚禁一生吗？当洛瑟玛走进这间囚室的时候，他在昏暗的魔法灯下，看到了那只毫不掩饰的、赤裸裸的欲望。磨蹭的脸颊、被吻住的手指，让他想到了曾经的时光。  
那时候，洛瑟玛只不过是希尔瓦娜斯手下的副官。是的，他与希尔瓦娜斯不和，而不和的原因是那个愚蠢的人类游侠。那会儿的洛瑟玛完全是个愣头青，没有现在这样的理智与冷酷。  
“你想从我身上得到什么？”凯尔萨斯背对着洛瑟玛缓缓地问。  
“只想您一直在这里。”洛瑟玛没有起身，依旧跪在自己的面前。  
“终身囚禁？”凯尔萨斯眯起了眼睛，“洛瑟玛，你真是从罗曼斯那里学会了不少。”  
洛瑟玛直勾勾地看着他，毫不掩饰自己的欲望：“凯尔萨斯……你知道我爱你，从你去希尔瓦娜斯那里的时候，我就爱上了你。你说你要带领残余的奎尔多雷复仇，要让阿尔萨斯付出代价，我想跟你一起去！你却说，残破的国土需要你，把我留下当了摄政。然后呢？你又不放心我，频繁地派遣罗曼斯来干涉我的工作，奎尔萨拉斯的每一次重大的变革都是经过你同意——抽取别人的魔法能量、驱逐反对者；通过希尔瓦娜斯与部落结盟……一桩桩、一件件，我与我的游侠们背道而驰，我抛弃了他们，而你？却抛弃了所有的人。你背叛了奎尔萨拉斯，背叛了将希望放在你身上的辛多雷。终身囚禁其实是个很仁慈的决定，否则那些部落、那些联盟，是非常乐意看你授首的。”  
听完了洛瑟玛的陈述，凯尔萨斯无声地笑了起来：“为了人民的正义而战？洛瑟玛，你终于成为了一个标准的……政客。”  
不愉快的对话，以洛瑟玛愤愤走出而告终结。凯尔萨斯坐在了熟悉的圆床上，回想起他与洛瑟玛第一次偷情的情景，那个时候的洛瑟玛，青涩、天真，用一句“为了奎尔萨拉斯”就能让他听话。现在呢？他不过是在向自己炫耀，奎尔萨拉斯已经属于洛瑟玛·塞隆，而不是逐日者家族。他没有死，却比死了更让他难受。他曾经是高高在上的太阳王，现在却只能被囚禁在这小小的囚室里，没有日夜的囚禁，连他最心爱的魔法书都无法看到。

******

轻轻扭开了房门，洛瑟玛看到了沉睡中的凯尔萨斯。那张睡颜很沉静，一如多年之前，他与凯尔萨斯相拥而眠的时候。小心地撩起了他的金色长发，柔顺光滑的发丝依然如故，甚至上面清新的味道也是如此。紧抿着的薄唇说不出的性感，还有那如同刀削斧刻的五官，让他的眼中升起了欲望之火，他俯身吻住了那双嘴唇……那是洛瑟玛曾经的梦想，凯尔萨斯从来不会吻他，但是不介意他去吻自己。  
口中的空气被掠夺，让凯尔萨斯从沉睡中惊醒，睁开眼睛，看到的就是洛瑟玛放大的脸庞与深深的欲望之火。他没有回应洛瑟玛，只是闭上了眼睛。  
似乎觉得蹂躏够了凯尔萨斯的嘴唇，又看到凯尔萨斯没有什么变化的睡颜，洛瑟玛更大胆了一些，他解开了凯尔萨斯的睡衣，露出了里面的肌肤。不同于其他法师的单薄，而是具有战士一样的身躯，那是因为凯尔萨斯并不仅仅是一个法师，他同样练习过搏击，只是不如战士那样精通罢了。轻轻咬上滚动的喉结，灵巧的舌头不断地舔舐着，洛瑟玛耳边的呼吸声渐渐失去了平稳。听着那沉重的呼吸声，洛瑟玛笑了，他贪婪地啃咬着这具躯体，解开了自己的衣服，他已经很久很久没有与凯尔萨斯相处了，那个身体在自己体内的感觉，让他根本无法忘怀。他是在挑逗这具身体，渴望这具身体，更希望这具身体为了自己而陷入了情欲里。  
无法抑制。  
洛瑟玛知道这具身体的敏感点，更是熟悉这具身体的种种。睁开眼睛，凯尔萨斯看到了完全赤裸的洛瑟玛，与以前相比，洛瑟玛的身体已经褪去了青涩，更具有成熟的韵味。主导权很快从洛瑟玛的手中转移到了凯尔萨斯那里。他就势压倒了洛瑟玛，左手捏住了他胸前的凸起，两根手指把玩起来。阵阵酥麻从那里传来，洛瑟玛用双臂抱住了凯尔萨斯的头，把他压向自己，狠狠地吸允着他的嘴唇，搅动着他的口腔，让彼此交换。  
柔软的枕头垫在了腰下，洛瑟玛两条腿盘在了凯尔萨斯的腰间。没有任何润滑，凯尔萨斯只是扶住自己挺立的硬物，对准那个封闭的入口，一点一点地挤进去。  
很疼却也很让洛瑟玛满足——曾经荒芜的心灵，在这一刻被填满，他几乎是幸福地流下了眼泪。他有多么热爱凯尔萨斯，就有多么恨他在太阳之井的所作所为。

进入了洛瑟玛的身体，没有让凯尔萨斯的理智回归，反而让他陷入到了一种报复的快感中——即使自己被囚禁，即使自己永远以见不得光的形式活下来，但是洛瑟玛依然爱自己，依然要自己去征服。他是摄政王，而不是国王，所以他必须对自己恭敬。  
“呃……哈……”呻吟声随着凯尔萨斯的动作而渐渐提高，又刻意地压抑了下来。  
“洛瑟玛——”尾音中含着阴冷，凯尔萨斯看着意乱情迷的摄政王，征伐的节奏更快。  
“凯尔萨斯……”低低的呻吟中，洛瑟玛一遍一遍的呼唤着他的名字。  
情欲与爱意、恨意在这一刻达到了高潮，喷薄的浊液溅在了俩人的胸腹间，凯尔萨斯注视着洛瑟玛，他的眼睛像是一双灼热的火焰，想要在洛瑟玛身上烧出洞来；洛瑟玛的那只完好的眼睛看着他，没有褪尽的邪能颜色，似是一汪绿水，浓烈而醇厚。  
叹息了一声，凯尔萨斯也释放了出来，然后退出了他的身体，低声说：“不要让我再见到你。我宁可烂在黑暗中。”  
洛瑟玛只是紧紧地抱住他，含住他的耳垂，含混不清地回答：“这一辈子，你只能见到我，除非你真正的死去。”  
然后他找到了擦拭的手巾，将俩人擦拭干净，又亲自给凯尔萨斯穿上了睡袍，才穿好衣服，离开了。

门在凯尔萨斯面前关上，洛瑟玛看着坐在床上的凯尔萨斯，低声说：“凯尔萨斯，你是我深入灵魂的爱，我永远的热爱，我是不会放你离开这里的。谁也不能从我这里夺走你。”


	4. 日光下的阴影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天灾军团攻破奎尔萨拉斯后，王子回归，与摄政王洛瑟玛之间的故事。  
> 凯尔萨斯X洛瑟玛

凯尔萨斯从肯瑞托回来了。  
他并不太想离开那个他曾经生活学习并为之服务了数百年的城市，但是，作为奎尔萨拉斯的王子，逐日者王室的继承人，他必须返回奎尔萨拉斯——他的父亲阿纳斯特里安率领奎尔萨拉斯的军队抵抗天灾军团的时候战死了。银月城失去了国王，他的臣民在痛苦中哀嚎。

迎接他回来的不是风行者三姐妹，而是梳着单马尾、左眼遮着眼罩的游侠领主洛瑟玛·塞隆。  
“Sinu a'manore。”凯尔萨斯拍了拍洛瑟玛的肩膀，“我回来了。”

曾经辉煌的银月城已经成为了一片废墟，作为王室象征的日怒之塔已经倒下，凯尔萨斯站在银月城的废墟上，看着肆虐的天灾与无数死去的高等精灵尸体，心中充满了愤怒，他愤怒的凝聚出火球，不断灼烧着依然扑向废墟的天灾亡灵……  
在击退了天灾的一次进攻之后，洛瑟玛将疯狂施法的凯尔萨斯拉了回来，命令游侠们掩护撤退。

“对不起，我失态了。”撤退到安全地带的凯尔萨斯坐在地上，“银月城现在还被天灾控制？”  
“是的，只是我们的斥候报告，阿尔萨斯在复活了克拉苏斯之后，离开了太阳之井，带领天灾向南方而去。”洛瑟玛缓缓的说，“现在是我们收复银月城的最好时机。”  
“边界的符文石还有能量吗？”  
“是的，可是需要大法师才能启动。”  
“罗曼斯，你带领法师们去启动符文石。”凯尔萨斯疲惫的对跟随自己回来的大法师说，“洛瑟玛，我需要精锐的部队拿回银月城，还有……奎尔丹尼斯岛。”  
“是的，我的王子。”罗曼斯带领着从达拉然回来的法师团骑上陆行鸟向王国的边界奔去。  
“日怒军团还有1万人在岛上。”等到罗曼斯离去后，洛瑟玛才在凯尔萨斯耳边低低的说，“王室的部队，只听从于王室的命令。”  
“我知道了。”凯尔萨斯看了看洛瑟玛，“塞隆，风行者三姐妹呢？”

受到污染的太阳之井在凯尔萨斯的命令下被炸毁了，同样被毁灭的是在奎尔丹尼斯岛上的天灾军团，可是失去力量来源的高等精灵们，却突然发现太阳之井的毁灭，带给他们的是一场空前的灾难，很多人因为没有太阳之井提供的能量后，开始陷入了疯狂的状态，他们根本分不清谁是敌人，他们只是盲目地消灭他们看到的一切生物。

银月城需要重建，失去太阳之井的精灵们需要能量，种种的重担压在了年轻的王子身上。洛瑟玛看着凯尔萨斯越来越挺直的后背，意识到了他身上的重担。  
“我们需要盟友。”洛瑟玛只能这样的建议，“或许我们应该与人类重新结成联盟。”  
凯尔萨斯不置可否地看着洛瑟玛，良久：“你知道人类会怎样对待我们吗？”  
“我们并未欠人类什么。”大星术师索兰莉安走了过来，“王子殿下，洛瑟玛说得不错，以我们现在的实力，只能寻求盟友。”  
凯尔萨斯同意了他们的建议，派出了使者去与人类联军寻求结盟。

“他们要求我们必须加入追击天灾的联军。”洛瑟玛带来了使者的拿回的结盟协议。  
“我们已经没有多少健康的精灵了。”凯尔萨斯看着洛瑟玛，“塞隆，人类是永远无法得到满足的，他们贪婪成性。”  
“可是，那又有什么办法，我的王子。”洛瑟玛低下了头，“我们需要盟友的帮助，哪怕是人类提出再苛刻的要求，我们也得答应。”  
“你适合做一个领导者。”凯尔萨斯在洛瑟玛的耳边说，温热的气息让洛瑟玛的呼吸有些急促。

当洛瑟玛被放倒在床上的时候，他才意识到他尊敬的凯尔萨斯王子准备做什么，他想推开身上的王子，却沉溺在王子的温柔中，那个情意绵绵的吻是那样的温柔与小心，耀眼的金发迷惑了洛瑟玛仅存的理智，他抱住了王子有些颤抖的身体，回应着王子的吻，温柔的抚摸着王子的身体，将自己奉献给王子。他张开了自己的双腿，让王子进入自己的体内，王子依然温柔，温柔的吻着自己，让自己努力适应着体内的不适，带领着自己走向高峰。  
一场酣畅淋漓的情事之后，凯尔萨斯细心地为洛瑟玛整理了衣服：“我想，我们应该纪念那些死去的精灵。”

走出了房间之后，凯尔萨斯向自己的臣民宣布了决定：“众所周知，我们在天灾军团的攻击下，失去了大部分的同胞，我们的国王，我们的国家，我们的银月城，还有太阳之井……天灾军团对于奎尔拉萨斯犯下了无可饶恕的罪孽，我们必定会去消灭他们！为了纪念死去的同胞，从现在开始，我们的名字不再叫奎尔多雷，而是叫Sin'dorei……血精灵。”  
大部分精灵们表示赞成——因为他们都在这场灾难中失去了亲人。他们看到了王子英勇地击退天灾军团，虽然最后依然被洛瑟玛等人拦了下来，但是他们知道王子会带领他们走向复兴，正如这个如同纪念般的名字一样。  
“荣耀属于辛多雷！”精灵们在高呼着。

与人类的结盟没有给高等精灵，哦，不，应该是血精灵们带来好处，因为他们的王子居然得到了“通敌”的罪名被关在了达拉然，而这个罪名完全可以要了王子的命——这是大法师罗曼斯带来的消息，同时他们还知道了，王子带领着日怒军团去了外域，而且王子带来了一种治疗魔瘾的方法，罗曼斯带来了大量的邪能结晶，这是王子在外域收集的，可以将银月城重新建立起来。  
被凯尔萨斯任命为摄政王之后，洛瑟玛明显的忙碌了起来，知道与人类结盟的后果之后，洛瑟玛毫不犹豫地找到了前任游侠将军希尔瓦娜斯·风行者。  
“哦，银月城的摄政王。”希尔瓦娜斯淡淡地嘲讽着，“凯尔萨斯王子去了外域？”  
“是的，黑暗女王。”洛瑟玛回答，“对于天灾军团与燃烧军团来说，他们都是敌人，既然是敌人就应该被消灭。”  
“我可以派驻军队进入奎塔林。”像是想起了什么，希尔瓦娜斯突然转变了态度：“我会去向部落的酋长说明，血精灵将加入部落。”  
“谢谢。”

新的银月城建立了起来——只是建立了一半，在原来的银月城基础上，有一半的建筑完全无法建立，而在城市的中央，那个长长的黑暗区域里，全部都是天灾亡灵。  
巨大的邪能结晶飘浮在银月城的上空，牧羊之门上雕刻着凯尔萨斯王子的雕像，日怒之塔重新矗立了起来，成为了银月城领袖们的聚集之地。

“王子派人回来了。”罗曼斯自从外域归来之后，就没有再回到凯尔萨斯的身边，他留在了银月城，协助洛瑟玛重建银月城，对于他与部落结盟一事，他坚决反对，但是洛瑟玛说服了他——比起与人类结盟，离我们更近的反而是从阿尔萨斯手下叛变的被遗忘者，他们比我们更加憎恨天灾，也更加离我们近。  
“你真的很像王子做出那样的选择。我不明白为什么你们会这样选择，对于那些从天灾中背叛的被遗忘者，我真的不知道要不要去相信他们，也许他们比那些要杀死我们的人类更加可怕。”罗曼斯如此回答。  
“也许吧。”洛瑟玛疲惫地闭上了眼睛，“我需要休息一会儿。”

闭上眼睛，洛瑟玛发现自己站在一片黑暗之中，四周没有光辉，只有前方有隐隐的金色光芒闪现，他向着金色光芒走了过去，走得越近，就越发现这个金色的光芒隐藏着血腥的气味与邪恶的气息——那是他的王子，凯尔萨斯。  
“塞隆。”王子的声音一如既往的温和，但是洛瑟玛却听出了他声音里饱含着的绝望。他走了过来，抱住了王子，王子却将他压在了身下，急切地吻上了他的嘴唇，扯掉了他的衣服，仿佛是怕他突然消失一样。  
久违的情欲被凯尔萨斯挑起，洛瑟玛毫不客气地将凯尔萨斯的衣服脱去，赤裸相见的他们，急切地抚摸着对方的身体，熟捻得好像自己的身体……洛瑟玛还是被凯尔萨斯温柔的对待起来，尽管很长时间没有做过了，可是王子的手法依旧很娴熟，依旧对于他的敏感了如指掌，他充分地开拓着洛瑟玛的身体，并不急于让自己得到享受，而是等待着洛瑟玛的适应。  
等到洛瑟玛能够接纳了他之后，依旧是那么温柔地对待着洛瑟玛。洛瑟玛知道他们之间仍然保持着默契……身体里的愉悦渐渐地溢出，洛瑟玛的索求更为迫切，而凯尔萨斯王子的动作却开始粗野起来，在一波一波的侵袭中，洛瑟玛感到了高潮的到来，可是……王子的气息却是突然变了，刚刚释放的洛瑟玛看到自己身上的王子变成了青灰色肌肤、弥漫着腐朽味道的僵尸。  
“王子……”洛瑟玛惊呼，却被那个僵尸压在身下无法动弹，僵尸的面容上露出了一个扭曲的笑容：“洛瑟玛·塞隆，我的摄政王，你，以后就会明白了。”  
狂野的侵犯，让洛瑟玛痛不欲生，他从来不知道凯尔萨斯疯狂的一面，难道这是一个预示？僵尸没有让洛瑟玛有更多的思考时间，他加紧了侵犯的力度与节奏，很快，洛瑟玛就迷失在了这种侵犯中，等到他第二次高潮来临的时候，僵尸灵松开了对他的压制，转身离开了。

从梦中醒来，洛瑟玛还是感觉到后面的不适……以及腰腿的酸软。他完全怀疑这个梦境是真实的，他的王子因为某种原因变成了那副模样。  
他本来想给王子送一副信过去，但是诅咒之地传来的消息，黑暗之门被强行关闭了。

从卡多雷那边得到了一个惊人的消息，尽管洛瑟玛宁愿相信这个消息是假的，但是所有的种族都知道了这个消息——他们可敬的凯尔萨斯王子投奔了背叛者伊利丹，成为了他最得力的部下，卡多雷的守望者玛维正在全力追捕伊利丹。

女伯爵莉亚德琳成为了第一个血骑士。  
相较于人类信仰圣光变成圣骑士，血精灵们更乐于控制圣光为他们服务。虽然一开始凯尔萨斯王子的目的并不让那个发光的纳鲁成为抽取圣光而将血精灵们改造成为骑士。  
晨锋军团的成立，标志着血骑士团正式建立，他们是王子利用纳鲁的圣光改造而成的，第一个成为血骑士的女伯爵莉亚德琳成为了他们的指挥官，在部落与联盟达成协议后，他们将通过黑暗之门，与远在外域的凯尔萨斯王子汇合，希望能够让王子回归到银月城，更希望王子可以放弃与伊利丹的合作。

从外域传来的消息，越来越令洛瑟玛感到难堪——一部分血精灵法师背叛了王子，驻扎在了沙塔斯城，成为了纳鲁阿达尔的部下，他们号称占星者。而王子，王子，王子……他在风暴要塞。他居然背叛了伊利丹，与燃烧军团的首领基尔加丹勾结在了一起。  
洛瑟玛听到这个消息之后，简直无法相信，他压下了关于王子的事情，因为他的王子，奎尔萨拉斯复兴的希望，居然跟曾经入侵这个世界的燃烧军团合作，居然去换取两位恶魔的力量。而自己在不久前梦到的景像……让洛瑟玛不寒而栗。

一个叫安薇娜的人类女孩儿来到了银月城，那个熟悉的感觉，让洛瑟玛明白了这个女孩是什么——她是滋养了他们数千年的太阳之井的精华。可是安薇娜回来不久之后，洛瑟玛就发现了凯尔萨斯的踪迹——难道是为了安薇娜而来？洛瑟玛恐惧地前往奎尔丹尼斯岛，却是晚来了一步，岛上已经布满了日怒军团，凯尔萨斯王子回来了。

“塞隆，我可爱的摄政王。”就像梦里一样，那个拥有青灰色肌肤、散发着腐朽味道的血精灵王子僵尸就站在他的面前：“我为我的臣民找到了一个可以庇护的主人，我想你应该会很高兴吧。”  
洛瑟玛静静地看着他。  
“前些日子的礼物，你喜欢吗？”凯尔萨斯轻挑地问，“你可是达到了好几次高潮呢。”  
洛瑟玛继续保持沉默。  
“要不要再来一次呢？”凯尔萨斯走了过来，伸出手轻抚了一下洛瑟玛的脸庞，“多么令人怀念啊！充满了太阳之井的能量。”  
“够了。”洛瑟玛打掉了凯尔萨斯的手臂，“你已经不是我认识的凯尔萨斯王子了，你已经变成了一个怪物，你不是一个血精灵了！”  
“我是凯尔萨斯·逐日者，奎尔萨拉斯的王子，血精灵之王。”凯尔萨斯又走近了一步，“摄政王，按照我的吩咐去办吧。”

在重力失重的力场里，洛瑟玛被凯尔萨斯用绝对的力量主导着，他用力地侵犯着洛瑟玛，从侵犯中带来的快感让他不自觉地说出了内心的想法：“牺牲，是不可避免的，但是牺牲带来好处是我们永远会在那位大人的庇护下，再也不用担心被人攻破了城池。”  
洛瑟玛咬牙忍受着凯尔萨斯无情的侵犯，身上传来的疼痛只会让心底的疼痛更甚，在无法反抗的重力失重力场里，他只能承受凯尔萨斯的侵犯。  
“你知道吗，洛瑟玛？我曾经拥有过很强大的力量，那种从恶魔中抽取的力量让我变得强大而不可思议，我的魔法成倍的提升，完全可以杀掉胆敢阻挡在我们前进步伐的家伙。至于伊利丹，那个又瞎又粗野又下贱的暗夜精灵杂种，只不过是我的踮脚石……”  
获得满足的凯尔萨斯放开了洛瑟玛：“我给你一天的时间考虑。”

蹒跚的回到了银月城，洛瑟玛呆呆地坐在办公桌前，墙壁上挂着去达拉然之前的凯尔萨斯王子的画像。画像里的王子比现在更加年轻，也更加英俊，眼角眉稍上都带有太阳的光芒，能够温暖人心。他是天生的王子，逐日者王室的继承人。

“凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子背叛了我们。”洛瑟玛沉痛得向人民宣告着这一事实，“他要将燃烧军团的首领基尔加丹从太阳之井召唤出来，他要我们为之牺牲，他要毁灭……这个世界。”  
血精灵们的反应基本上在洛瑟玛的预料之内，只有王子真正的嫡系部队才无声无息地离开了银月城，投奔了奎尔丹尼斯岛的王子。

攻破了魔导师平台，安薇娜化身为井水回归。  
一切似乎都恢复了正常，但是只有洛瑟玛知道，凯尔萨斯王子将永远背上“背叛者”的名义，长眠在奎尔丹尼斯岛的魔导师平台的废墟里。 

—THE END—


	5. 成年礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔萨斯王子的成年礼，罗曼斯老师亲自上阵教授。  
> 罗曼斯X凯尔萨斯

今天是凱爾薩斯王子的成年禮。  
精靈們的生長週期通常比較長，即使是失去了永恆之井的庇護，但是太陽之井的光輝也賜予了他們足夠長的壽命。作為國王陛下的獨子，凱爾薩斯真是太過於年輕了，國王的身軀已經不再矯健，甚至佝僂了起來，但是凱爾薩斯現在才300歲，他的父親已經有3000多歲了。  
“恭喜您，我的王子，您終於成年了！”一直伴隨著凱爾薩斯成長並且教導他的大魔導師羅曼斯開心的替凱爾薩斯整理著法師袍。  
“是的，我終於成年了！”凱爾薩斯無比的激動，“如果不是因為肯瑞托的事情還沒有完結，真想回銀月城去慶祝！父親一定會非常開心！”  
“不過，達拉然來恭賀的人也不少，您要做好準備。”  
“啊，當然！奎爾薩拉斯的王子會照耀他們的。”

宴會非常圓滿，正如凱爾薩斯說的那樣——奎爾薩拉斯的王子照耀著他們。完美的身軀與精靈王族的教養使得凱爾薩斯在肯瑞托的名聲大震，六人議會也在這個時候邀請凱爾薩斯加入，一切都是那麼圓滿。  
凱爾薩斯有些醉了，在結束了宴會後，被他的導師羅曼斯扶回了房間。

“今天真是與眾不同的一天。”凱爾薩斯快樂的說，“我想我應該休息了。”凱爾薩斯以為羅曼斯會像以前一樣告別晚安，但是羅曼斯卻是靠近了他：“今天是您的成年儀式。”  
“是的。”凱爾薩斯點了點頭，“可是剛剛結束了……唔！”突然被大魔導師吻住的凱爾薩斯驚訝得還沒有反抗，就被放開了。  
“還有一個儀式，是只有師徒之間才可以進行的。”羅曼斯緩緩地回答，“從一個男孩蛻變成真正的男性精靈。”  
“什麼？”凱爾薩斯完全沒有明白這句話的意思，但是從羅曼斯的動作中，他懂得這句話的含義——羅曼斯開始脫掉他身上繁複的儀式法袍。  
“每一個男性精靈都會經歷這些的。”羅曼斯已經將凱爾薩斯的衣服完全解開了，“200年前，我的導師也是這樣教導我的，所以，請您原諒我的無禮。”  
從身體成長為男性精靈成年體後，凱爾薩斯從來沒有在任何精靈面前展示過他的裸體，即使是與他最親密的導師也沒有看過他的裸體，但是現在被導師脫光了衣服的他，臉上有些微微泛紅。  
羅曼斯也開始了脫衣服，繁複的大魔導師法袍跟凱爾薩斯王子的儀式法袍一樣難脫，但是羅曼斯似乎是很熟練。

修長的手指輕輕觸摸上凱爾薩斯的身體時，凱爾薩斯卻忍不住笑了起來：“我的導師，這，真是太可笑了。”  
“不，一會兒您就不覺得可笑了。”羅曼斯把凱爾薩斯溫柔地壓在床上，溫熱的呼吸拂過耳邊，讓凱爾薩斯有些戰慄，他困惑得看著羅曼斯，卻被他輕輕的含住了耳垂，時輕時重啃咬讓凱爾薩斯有些激動，羅曼斯感到小腹處有個東西抬頭了。他一邊啃咬一邊輕輕地在凱爾薩斯耳邊說：“我們精靈的耳朵是非常敏感的，這樣的啃咬會讓一個完全沒有經歷過情事的精靈，激動起來。”  
凱爾薩斯轉頭瞥向羅曼斯，卻正好被羅曼斯吻住了嘴唇，不是蜻蜓點水一般的吻，而是激烈纏綿的吻。羅曼斯有意的引導著凱爾薩斯接吻的技巧，用靈活的舌頭侵入他的口腔，邀請他的舌頭共舞，他吻得投入且溫柔，讓凱爾薩斯很快沉溺，在這個吻結束的時候，凱爾薩斯竟然有些戀戀不捨。  
“確實。”凱爾薩斯的聲音裡含著一絲情欲的味道，“接下來應該怎麼做呢？”  
羅曼斯沒有回答凱爾薩斯的問題，而是虔誠磨咬起他的喉結，異樣的刺激讓凱爾薩斯呼吸急促起來，然後他感覺胸前被羅曼斯用指甲輕輕的刮搔起來——很刺激，也很讓人沉淪。  
“啊——”一聲破碎的呻吟溢出嘴邊，羅曼斯低低的說：“身體上的敏感處，會讓你更加沉溺於此。不要咬嘴唇，我們奎爾多雷從來不掩飾自己的欲望與呻吟。”導師的舌頭繼續向下探去，並最終含起了股間的欲望。  
溫潤的口腔，靈巧的舌頭舔舐著每一寸的空間，尤其是敏感的前端，時不時的輕輕吸吮，讓凱爾薩斯的欲望更是堅硬無比，他感覺到了一種前所未有的刺激，他覺得他要釋放出來，在羅曼斯的刻意引導下，凱爾薩斯在導師的嘴裡達到了高潮。

凱爾薩斯喘著粗氣看著嘴角還留有自己精華的導師，微微的撇過頭去。  
“現在，我的王子，請您像我那樣為我服務。”羅曼斯靜靜的說。凱爾薩斯轉過頭看到了導師的下腹，臉色漲得很紅：“一定要這樣嗎？”  
“是的。”羅曼斯回答，“這是您學習技巧的方法。”  
紅的像奎爾多雷傳統法袍一樣臉色的凱爾薩斯慢慢將頭顱埋在了羅曼斯腿間，怯怯地含住了那個勃發的欲望，努力回想起羅曼斯剛才是如何取悅自己的欲望，開始用舌頭笨拙的舔舐起來。  
不夠熟練的技巧當然無法讓羅曼斯釋放出來，凱爾薩斯覺得自己的嘴角都酸了之後，也沒有辦法讓羅曼斯釋放，反而是讓腿間的欲望又漲大了幾分。  
“這不是您的過錯。”羅曼斯抽出了自己的欲望，“我們可以進行下一步了。”

大魔導師揮手拿出了一瓶藥劑：“這可能有些痛，但是……過後會讓您體會到不一樣的快樂。”  
將王子再次壓到床上，羅曼斯折起了王子的雙腿，讓私處完全暴露在他的眼前，小心翼翼用手指沾染了藥劑，修長的手指開始在凱爾薩斯的後穴附近慢慢地打著圈，放鬆著他的警備，凱爾薩斯靜靜地看著導師：“這……唔！”突然插進的一根手指讓凱爾薩斯痛呼了一聲。  
“放輕鬆。”羅曼斯將藥劑放在一邊，用另一隻手抓住了王子的欲望，靈巧的手指揉搓著欲望，讓王子忘卻了插在後穴的手指，羅曼斯松了口氣，開始對緊致的後穴擴張起來。兩種感覺交織在一起，讓凱爾薩斯完全不知道該怎麼辦好，他既貪念於欲望的揉搓，又害怕後穴的開拓。好在，他還是聽從了導師的建議，努力放鬆身體。  
終於可以讓三根手指順利的進出了，羅曼斯停止了對凱爾薩斯王子欲望的揉搓，他在自己的欲望上倒上了藥劑，一挺身進入了王子的身體，驟然進入的堅硬物體，讓凱爾薩斯張大了嘴喘息著，他感覺到了痛苦。  
感覺到了凱爾薩斯的痛苦，羅曼斯停止了動作，他俯下身去吻住了王子的嘴唇，用熾熱的吻安慰著王子，感覺到了王子身體的放鬆，他鬆開了嘴唇：“放輕鬆些，試著接納我，不要緊張。”凱爾薩斯努力按照導師的話去做，他感覺到了導師在他體內的抽送，同時也察覺到了導師似乎是摩擦著體內某一個地方，那個地方讓他的腦袋有些遲鈍，但是他的欲望卻被刺激得更加堅挺：“這是什麼感覺？”他眼神迷離的看著導師。  
“讓你快樂的感覺。”羅曼斯依舊有規律的摩擦著，但顯然，被挑動起欲望的王子需要近一步的刺激。  
“也許我們應該換一種方式。”羅曼斯退出了王子的身體，示意王子趴在床上。王子迷茫的看著導師，導師只好把王子的身體翻了過去，將他弄成跪趴的姿勢，王子的臉更紅了，羅曼斯趴在王子耳邊說：“這樣更刺激。”然後再次插入到王子的體內，鉗制住王子柔韌的腰身，狠狠的撞擊著王子的身體，王子感到了一陣陣的眩暈，但很快他就感覺到了體內的刺激，而下身也因為床單的緣故，被摩擦得十分舒服。  
“啊——”高亢的叫聲讓王子的身體緊繃起來，同時也讓在王子體內衝刺得羅曼斯感到了巨大的刺激，在王子釋放自己的精華之時，羅曼斯也將自己的精華釋放在王子體內。  
王子喘息著趴在床上，後穴內羅曼斯的欲望還沒有拔出，好一會兒，他轉頭看著導師：“這是成人禮嗎？”  
“是的，我的王子。”導師安靜的回答，“但是，現在還沒有結束。”王子還在琢磨這句話的意思，就被導師拉了起來，導師躺在了床上，王子坐在導師的身上。  
“現在，請您取悅我。”羅曼斯將欲望退出了王子的身體，隨之而來的是，王子體內的白色液體順著大腿流了下來。  
“這……”王子看到如此淫糜的樣子，驚呆了，但是當他看到導師再次堅硬起來的欲望，想要離開導師的鉗制。導師卻掐住他的腰按了下去。接著剛才液體的潤滑，王子很容易的容納了導師的欲望，並且這種被導師盯著的樣子，讓王子的欲望再次抬頭。  
“試著自己來抽動。”導師這樣告訴王子。被欲望降服的凱爾薩斯終究還是自己抽動起來，一開始是小幅度的抽動，後來覺得完全不能刺激自己的情欲，就開始大幅度的抽動，直到完全沉溺在這種快樂中。  
再次釋放的凱爾薩斯根本不想再動，可是羅曼斯卻把他壓在了衣櫃上，翹起了一條腿，王子在衣櫃的反光裡看到自己被按在上面，交合處羅曼斯的欲望在不停的抽插，而自己也沉溺在其中，就覺得這場成年禮真是一種不錯的方式……可惜的是，凱爾薩斯完全不知道，羅曼斯已經等這場成年禮很久了，他準備了很多方式讓凱爾薩斯王子達到完全的快樂，所以，凱爾薩斯王子的成年禮會一直持續到天亮，至於第二天能不能起來，那就不關羅曼斯的事情了。  
我的王子，你加油吧！


	6. 调教

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基尔加丹X凯尔萨斯

“伊利丹为什么没有过来？”基尔加丹背对着法师问。  
“主人受伤了。”站在他身后的法师恭敬地回答。  
“我想，这并不仅仅是你来这里的理由。”欺诈者转过身打量着法师，“告诉我，伊利丹的仆人。”  
“主人伤得很重，无法起来见您。”法师昂着头重复着，没有躲避欺诈者的目光。  
“你没有说实话。”欺诈者突然施放出强大的邪恶能量，法师不由得向后退了一步，但是更为强大的邪恶能量包裹住他的身躯，限制住了他的行动，迫使跪在欺诈者的脚下，垂下了高昂的头颅。  
“我说的是实话。”法师的声音里有一丝的颤抖，在欺诈者的压迫下，他很快就说出了自己真实的目的：“除此之外，我想跟您做一笔交易。”  
“说。”欺诈者将邪恶能量收了回去，示意法师可以站起来跟自己说话。法师缓缓地站了起来，却依然低着头恭敬地说：“我将以逐日者王室的名义，为您与您的军团服务。”  
“条件呢？”欺诈者盯着法师。  
“请您提供奥能之源，并且为奎尔萨拉斯提供保护。”  
“仅仅是这样吗？”欺诈者眯起了眼睛，又一次打量起了法师：“伊利丹真是很有眼光。”  
“……如果您需要的话，我可以为您服务。”瞬间明白欺诈者意思的法师，没有半点的犹豫。  
“那么，就展示一下吧。”

鲜红色的法袍径直落在地上，欺诈者看着法师将身上的衣服一层一层地褪下，露出了赤裸的身体。法师的身体很美，充满了奥术的味道，并不夸张的肌肉下完美地呈现了男性躯体的力量之美，恰到好处的身体比例，又让这具身躯有着完美的线条起伏，既具有男性的坚毅，又具有女性的一丝柔美，算得上是一具非常美好的身体。欣赏过法师的身体之后，欺诈者随手勾起了一缕法师悬垂的金色长发，光滑柔顺的长发轻轻骚动指尖后又从手中流走，勾得人心痒痒的。  
“调教，可不是这样的方式。”欺诈者没有再理睬法师，而走到他背后，手指沿着脊柱沟慢慢下滑到股间，法师反射性的往前走了一步。  
“你似乎没有经过任何调教。”基尔加丹对于法师有些不满，他扣住了法师的脖子：“没有任何仆人敢躲避主人对于自己躯体的触摸，也没有任何仆人能够在主人面前站立，你已经犯了两个错误，所以必须接受惩罚。”  
“……您……没有……说过……这点。”法师艰难的开口，他快被欺诈者勒死了。  
“那是因为伊利丹那个废物没有教你这么做，他可真是个仁慈的主人。”欺诈者冷冷地说，手一松就放开了法师，法师捂住自己的脖子不住的咳嗽着、喘着粗气。  
“我需要怎么做？”法师依然昂着头看着基尔加丹。基尔加丹皱了皱眉，打了个响指，法师的双手被束缚的吊了起来，脚尖微微点地。  
“你可以先被吊一会再想清楚怎么做好一个仆人。”基尔加丹离开了房间。

明亮的奥术灯光清楚地勾勒出法师赤裸的身体，一丝一毫都可以看得非常清楚，脚尖似点地又点不到地的高度，让他异常的难受，才不过很短的时间内，他的身上已经布满了汗水，在灯光的照耀下，整个身体都涂上了一层光泽。  
这种漫长的折磨下，法师的头颅慢慢垂下，意识开始模糊，眼神涣散。直到他听到了房间的门响才再次抬起头，看着欺诈者走了过来。

“真是很顽固。”基尔加丹看着高昂头颅的法师，拿出了一条魅魔常用的皮鞭。法师看到皮鞭畏缩了一下，很快就挺直了身体。  
“你以为我会用鞭子抽你？”欺诈者愉快地笑了出来，“不，那样太没有意思了。而且你也不会学会臣服。”  
“我没有反抗。”法师清澈的碧绿眼睛里闪着天真的光芒，“我一直遵从您的指示。”  
“不，我想我们之间可能有着误会。”基尔加丹甜蜜地说，“我指的臣服，并不仅仅是你这样的顺从，你这样的顺从让我觉得像是面对一个提线的木偶，那样的话，将会少了很多的乐趣。”  
法师困惑地看着欺诈者，试图从他的话语里分析出有用的信息，但显然他没有理解欺诈者的意思。或者说，他从来没有跟欺诈者打过交道，他以为他可以用所谓的忠诚，或是身体来换取欺诈者的信任，但是他完全没有想到欺诈者对于他身体玩弄会是如此的残酷，也更想不到欺诈者希望得到一个有意思的奴隶。太过高估自己，将是法师致命的弱点，这个弱点也让他彻底臣服在基尔加丹的脚下。  
基尔加丹看着年轻的法师，高傲的、自以为是的、又充满了天真幻想的法师，有点像维伦。这种人是最值得来调教的。  
“也许，我应该先让你尝一下，怎么被干得瘫软在地，完全地属于一个主人，而不是像现在这样。”欺诈者用鞭稍抚过法师的身体，粗糙地、带有微微刺痛的触感让法师倒抽了口冷气。

“您可以对这具身体做任何事情，如果您觉得可以将这具身体干趴下的话。”法师的回答让欺诈者笑了起来：“凯尔萨斯•逐日者，你不明白你在说什么吗？”法师腿间软趴趴的东西被基尔加丹用皮鞭托起，不轻不重的摩擦着，粗糙的触感让法师陡然兴奋起来，充血的下体直接抬头。  
“看来你的身体很淫荡。”基尔加丹在法师的耳边充满诱惑地低声说，“看，吊了你很久都没有让你兴奋，仅仅是肢体的接触，你就兴奋起来。”法师略略的撇过头，却被欺诈者捏住下巴拧过来：“看着我。看着我让你怎么祈求我的赐予。”

欺诈者用他的尾巴缠绕在法师坚硬的前端，或是放松或是绷紧，力度拿捏得刚刚好，从法师不断起伏的胸膛上与加粗的呼吸声中，可以看出法师已经非常的兴奋。听着法师的喘息，基尔加丹判断出法师的状态，他的手里捏了一枚“指环”，在法师即将释放的刹那，冰冷的指环套在法师的欲望上。  
“放开！”法师喘息着，眼神里充满了诱惑的味道：“让我射出去！”  
“不。”欺诈者温柔地抚上凯尔萨斯的脸庞，声音里饱含着甜蜜的色彩：“你没有得到射精的许可。”  
“求你。”法师低低地呻吟着。  
“凯尔萨斯，你在挑战我的耐心。”基尔加丹退后了一步，“也许你平时是这样取悦伊利丹的，但是这种虚情假意的样子，你最好收起来。”  
“我没有……”法师依然在呻吟着，充满了情欲的、诱惑味道的呻吟。  
“你的表演很拙劣。”欺诈者冷酷地说，“也许我在操你之前，应该先赏你一顿鞭子，让你最原始的本性暴露出来——你其实现在恨我要命，恨不得破口大骂。”  
“我怎么会骂您……”法师双眼迷蒙地看着欺诈者，“我只是请求您赐予我射出来的权利。”

鞭打并没有落在法师的身上，基尔加丹只是看着法师，然后转身离开了。凯尔萨斯暗暗地出了一口气，却无法忽视下身的刺激——他是那么热烈地想要射出来，但是基尔加丹却阻止了他。而且，他看穿了自己伪装的请求。也许真的像是基尔加丹说的那样，他一直在伪装着自己。当伊利丹提出那种请求的时候，他曾经拒绝过，但是伊利丹却告诉他：瓦斯琪的刀刃已经很久没有沾染鲜血的时候。他屈辱地脱掉了自己的法袍，为伊利丹敞开身体……当伊利丹进入的时候，他感觉到了痛苦，他是高高在上的逐日者王室的继承人，奎尔萨拉斯的王储，血精灵之王，却不得不为了族人的未来而承欢于恶魔猎手的身下。从一次又一次的交合里，他了解了伊利丹的嗜好，也清楚自己的身体对于恶魔猎手来说是什么样的享受，更知道自己的哭泣与求饶是多么打动恶魔猎手……但是这一切，都被基尔加丹看穿了——即使他跟伊利丹没有什么两样，同样要自己交付出身体，但是基尔加丹让他从心底里害怕，他明显感觉自己无法控制事情的发现，就像现在自己被束缚起来的欲望。  
汗水一直顺着身体流下，在身下形成了一小滩水渍，凯尔萨斯不知道自己会不会因为体内水份流干而死，但是他已经明显感觉到了嘴唇的干裂，他迫切的需要补充水份。但是下身束缚的欲望，让他无法集中精神去为自己制造一些清水。

基尔加丹再次回来了。  
他带来了一袋子清水，显然他是知道法师无法自己制造清水来补充水份。  
“你想清楚了吗？”欺诈者用尾巴尖有意无意地扫过法师依然挺立的欲望，引得法师一阵颤栗。  
“是的。”凯尔萨斯艰难地说，“我不应该对您撒谎。”  
“很正确。”基尔加丹打开了袋子，含了一口水，俯身哺进了法师的口中。法师干涸的双唇有了一丝润湿，让法师好受了许多，但是很快他就发现，欺诈者握住了他的欲望，尖利的指甲拨弄着前端的敏感之处。  
“啊……”法师呻吟出声，“请您允许我射出来。”  
“不。”欺诈者依然拒绝，他拿出了一个小巧的物体，随意地翻出了一瓶药剂浸润了下去，跟着就扒开了法师的臀缝，将那个被浸润的物体塞了进去。法师觉得后穴非常不舒服，他晃动的身体想要将后穴内的东西挤出去，但是基尔加丹的话制止了他：“如果它掉出去，你将会得到十次被鞭打的机会。”法师停止了扭动，他小心翼翼地夹着后穴内被填进的东西，忍受着欺诈者把玩他的欲望，在痛苦与刺激中，他小声地啜泣着、求饶着，只是从来没有低下他的头颅。欺诈者知道他还没有臣服，至少他还没有放弃他的骄傲。 

欺诈者拿出了一条特制的皮革的短裤——凯尔萨斯认出那个东西，是一条贞操裤。“这是奖励。”欺诈者甜蜜地低语在精灵的耳边响起，温热的气息刺激着精灵敏感的神经，他感觉自己下身已经涨痛到极限了，但是那条皮革短裤却紧紧地勒住了他的欲望，强迫它低下了高昂的头颅。隔着皮革短裤，欺诈者开始抚摸起来，如同羽毛扫过的轻柔触感，大大刺激了精灵的神经，他的头脑已经放空了，意识也开始远离……直到后背上重重地挨了一鞭子，才唤回了他的神智。  
“你不专心。”欺诈者再次温柔地抚上了精灵的脸庞，喃喃地低语着：“也许你需要的是冷静。”  
冰冷的水缓慢地覆盖了法师的全身，只露出他的头颅，法师感觉到下身的欲望缩了回去，水却像是一双热情的手抚摸着身体的各个部分。法师觉得自己喘息得更为厉害，虽然欲望被冷水浇灭，但是水柔和的抚摸，又让他燃起了热情，他感觉到短裤里的欲望又紧紧的顶起来了。  
“求求你……”法师虚弱的哀求。  
“你是发自内心的祈求吗？”欺诈者依然操控着水，法师感觉到身体的抚摸越来越难以忍受，他艰难地点着头，几乎是吼出来：“求求你！”  
包裹他的水陡然落下，露出法师湿漉漉的身体，欺诈者扣住了法师的后脑，嘴唇覆盖了上去，用啃咬的方式让法师牢牢记住他的强大。  
血腥的气息传来，法师好像觉得自己被欺诈者控制住了，他听到自己内心一个微弱的声音诱惑着：“那位恶魔是多么的强大，拜倒在他的脚下吧！感受着强大的力量，你是那么崇拜着力量，渴望着力量所带来的一切，那样，你的人民，你的奎尔萨拉斯都会被保护起来……拜倒吧，永远的臣服。”  
啃咬从嘴唇到达了咽喉，在那里厮磨啃咬，凯尔萨斯睁大了眼睛，他痛苦的扭曲着，尖叫着，却被魔法束缚起了身体，任凭欺诈者在身体上留下齿痕。基尔加丹啃咬的力度很重，法师感觉自己非常的痛苦，但是对于这种暴力的行为又感到痴迷，他确信这是一种强大的力量，而自己将被这种力量所征服，他渐渐地开始期盼起被干的感觉，身体内更深层的渴求开始觉醒。  
皮革短裤被解开，后穴内的物体也被取走，跟着就是束缚双手的魔法被收回，法师一下子就跪在了欺诈者的面前，双手撑地，头颅低垂，全身颤抖。他几乎虔诚的说：“请。”

“你要学会取悦我。”欺诈者慢慢地说，“只有取悦我，你才能得到你想要的。”法师双眼迷茫的抬起头，然后他用嘴解开了欺诈者的裤子，在凌乱的毛发间找到了那个似乎没有勃起状态的欲望。法师吞了吞口水，那个性器要比伊利丹的大很多，即使是在它没有完全勃起的状态下，这让法师很害怕，他怕自己完全无法承受，不由得往后退了退。但基尔加丹的眼神又让他止住后退的脚步，他几乎是痴迷的将那根东西吞了进去，艰难的润湿着，舔舐着，努力取悦基尔加丹。  
很快，那根尺寸巨大的东西完全勃起了，它将法师整个口腔都填满，甚至顶到了喉咙的深处，这让法师的呼吸困难起来，他觉得自己快窒息了。他不得不吐出那根东西，哭泣地祈求着欺诈者：“求您……”

“你是真心真意的祈求吗？”欺诈者捏住法师的下巴摩挲着，像是在逗弄一只听话的猫咪。  
“是的。”法师靠近了一些，他哽咽地回答：“我请求您进入我的身体，用最粗鲁的方式干我……”

凯尔萨斯的双腿被掰开到极限，他股间的入口正在一张一合的邀请着欺诈者品尝，他高昂的性器仍然束缚在“指环”里。  
“看着我。”欺诈者命令道，“我要你看着我如何侵犯你的身体，如何占有你的身体，如何让你被干得高潮！看着我！”  
法师睁大眼睛看着欺诈者，像是宣告主权一样，欺诈者那根巨大的性器缓缓的顶开入口，猛然插入到底，法师被突如其来的痛苦所控制，不由得闭上了眼睛，但是很快他就得到了一个耳光，他睁开眼睛看着自己被插的样子，看着欺诈者阴冷的神态，完全清醒过来。  
法师忍着后穴的剧痛看着欺诈者，发现他的眼睛里完全没有自己，似乎是在看着其他人……同时，他也记起了自己刚才主动求欢的样子——这让他的脸立刻红了起来，身体因为羞怒而颤抖。  
似乎是察觉了法师的清醒，欺诈者冷笑的抽出了性器，让法师倒抽一口冷气。在法师还没有缓过神的时候，又再次插了进去。法师开始挣扎，想挣脱基尔加丹的钳制，结果得到了更为残酷的虐待——欺诈者一只手抓住他的腰，另一只手则扼住了他的喉咙，而法师的双手被魔法压制在身体两侧无法动弹。法师挣扎得越厉害，扼住喉咙的手就越收得紧，渐渐的，法师放弃了挣扎，他绝望的看着基尔加丹暴虐的侵犯，从被侵犯的地方居然传来了快感，他本来因为后穴被侵犯剧痛而软下去的欲望，已经被紧紧的束缚在“指环”里，他狂乱的喘息着，再次陷入了一个充满诱惑地声音里：“向他臣服吧，用这具躯体来取悦他，向他表明你的忠心，哀求他的赐予……”  
“求求您……”凯尔萨斯空洞地说，“求您让我释放……求您狠狠的干我，求您……”眼泪顺着腮边流下，他的后穴在收紧，紧紧咬住欺诈者。  
被湿热的甬道紧紧包围着，那个感觉简直棒极了，更何况凯尔萨斯情动之下的收缩更是让这种刺激上了一层楼，欺诈者愉悦的笑了起来，他几乎算是奖励一般的吻在了法师的额头，然后悠然的取下了咬住法师欲望的“指环”，一股白浊的液体就喷洒出来，法师整个身体都瘫软下去。  
欺诈者退出了法师的身体，把他抱起来走到一面巨大的穿衣镜前，再次用法术吊起了法师的双手，从后面掰开了法师的双腿，再次插入了法师的身体里，法师看着镜中的自己，高高吊起的身体，被撑开到极限的小穴里，欺诈者那根尺寸巨大的性器正在快速地抽插着，而他自己则因为身体的操弄而全身泛红，胸膛一起一伏。

小腹再次站立起来，凯尔萨斯简直羞愧欲死，但是他的大脑完全不受控制，他依然在祈求欺诈者：“求求您……”  
“你已经得到了一次释放。”欺诈者将“指环”戴在了法师的欲望上，“今天只有这一次机会。”  
又抽插了几下之后，欺诈者低吼一声释放在了法师体内，抽出了已经疲软的性器，白色的精液顺着无法合拢的小穴流出，在镜子里让凯尔萨斯看得异常清楚。等到全部液体流出后，法师被解开了束缚，一下子就瘫倒在地上，下体沾满了刚才流淌在地上的精液。  
基尔加丹挥手拿走了法师的衣服，对瘫在地上的法师说：“等你真心向我臣服的时候，你就可以穿起你的衣服离开了。里面有浴室，我希望下次来到这里的时候，看到一个干净整洁的环境。不要试图使用魔法，这里的波动，我都非常清楚。” 

忍着后穴的剧痛，凯尔萨斯站了起来，他挣扎得走进了浴室，将自己浸入到浴盆的热水中，按摩着自己被完全碾压过的躯体。刚才他被基尔加丹操得一动不动的瘫在地上，身上沾满了后穴内流淌的精液，这让他非常的难堪，他在内心深处渴望着力量，服从强者的征服，但他是逐日者王室的继承人、奎尔萨拉斯的王储、血精灵之王，他的身份不允许他放弃骄傲臣服于任何人的脚下，即使伊利丹那么威胁他，他也只是维持了表面上的臣服……显然基尔加丹是不允许这种程度的臣服，他要的是凯尔萨斯从内心深处的臣服。法师可以预料到他日后的生活将会变成什么样子，大概会被调教，就像刚才那样，让他说出内心深处的祈求，放弃他的骄傲。  
从来没有自己收拾过房间的凯尔萨斯，扭曲着面容收拾着房间里的一切，他滴落的汗水，喷洒的精液，还有……一些让他颤抖的东西，贞操裤跟肛塞。  
收拾好一切之后，凯尔萨斯躺在了床上，睡了过去。

半梦半醒的时候，法师感觉到了后穴被粗暴的搅动，他瞬间清醒过来，看到的是欺诈者冷酷的面容。  
“为什么不穿着那条短裤？”欺诈者将肛塞塞进了法师的后穴里。  
“您没有吩咐。”法师低低地回答，他十分清楚自己不能流露出反抗的意思，否则等待他的可能是更悲惨的命运。  
“那么，我现在命令你必须穿上，而且要塞好那个东西。”法师在欺诈者的注视下，哆嗦的穿上短裤。  
“你可以继续睡了。”欺诈者甜蜜的说，但是他的双手却在抚摸法师的全身，撩拨得法师一阵一阵的战栗。法师闭上眼睛忍受着，他知道欺诈者的意思，他要自己去睡觉，自己就不能睁开眼睛，必须维持睡觉的样子，即使他已经被撩拨得很难受。但是更快的，身体上的疲倦让他进入了梦乡。

再次醒来的时候，凯尔萨斯发现自己的欲望依然被束缚在短裤中。  
“早上好。”欺诈者的声音在法师的头顶响起，法师畏缩把自己包裹起来，但是欺诈者直接将他身上的被子掀起，将他头向下压在床上，臀部被高高的抬起，解开了束缚他的短裤，取出了后穴内的物体，跟着就是粗壮的性器蛮横的插了进来，法师发出了一声急促的叫喊，双手死死地抓住床单……跟着就是一阵狂风暴雨一般的抽插，在剧痛中，凯尔萨斯感觉到了体内被研磨的敏感点，他的欲望居然在叫嚣着释放，但是又被紧紧的束缚。在痛苦与快感的交替折磨下，法师陷入了狂乱中，他的口中不断说出各种意义不明的词语，或是向欺诈者祈求。持续的交合使法师全身痉挛起来，他几乎是任由基尔加丹紧紧扣住自己的腰来推拉，不自觉的夹紧后穴内的物体，让欺诈者尽快步入高峰。随着一声低吼，欺诈者将精液射进了凯尔萨斯体内，法师直接晕过去，脸上还带有兴奋的泪水。

醒来后的凯尔萨斯发现自己的双手被拧在身后束缚了起来，嘴被撑开含着个东西，而他的后穴非常的疼痛——但是还是有什么东西被塞了进去。基尔加丹看到凯尔萨斯醒来，将他扶下了床，法师双脚一着地就直接跪了下去，他呜咽的呻吟着，欺诈者将他提了起来——这时他才发现欺诈者手里拿着一条细细的锁链，锁链的连接处事在他的脖子上。法师的眼睛红了，但是等他被带到穿衣镜前，法师的愤怒达到了极限，他现在的样子就像一只被主人拉着走的公鸡，双臂被绑在身后，后穴里被塞了一条五彩斑斓的尾巴，嘴被带上了口嚼，脖子上被搭上了一条红色的项圈，项圈上连着细细的锁链，而锁链的另一端则握在欺诈者的手里。

法师的法力在急速的运转，可以看出他已经非常的愤怒——但是更快的，他的法力被压迫了回去，欺诈者用更强大的魔法能量迫使法师跪在他面前，手里拎着鞭子，毫不留情的抽向法师的背部与臀部。强大的力量让法师无法动弹，只能被动的忍受着鞭打，很快鞭打所造成的疼痛让法师再次晕了过去。

法师再次醒来的时候，感觉到一双手正在他的背部跟臀部游走，同时也感觉到了背部的鞭伤疼痛正在缓解——但是，那不是牧师的治疗，仅仅是一种原始的清凉药剂。凯尔萨斯不敢动，他不知道欺诈者什么时候就会暴跳如雷的抽自己一顿，刚才的抽打已经让他心生畏惧。  
“醒了？”欺诈者的声音很平静。  
“是的，主人。”法师努力压抑着自己——与欺诈者正面对抗只能换来更大的侮辱。  
“很顺从。”基尔加丹的手移到了法师受伤的臀部，时轻时重的上药力度，让法师难耐的扭动起来，像是求欢。

重重的一巴掌落在了法师没有被鞭打的臀部部位，让法师清醒过来，他将脸埋进了枕头里。法师的臀部再次被抬起，成跪趴的姿势，两条腿被分开，可以清晰的看到股间异常红肿的后穴和垂在凌乱毛发间的性器，被“指环”勒住无法释放的性器。欺诈者的手指沾染了药剂插进了那个又红又肿的后穴里，清凉的药剂安抚了被疼痛折磨的后穴，但是基尔加丹怎么可能放过这个折磨法师的方法，他故意刺激着敏感的区域，又冷不防的除去了束缚法师的“指环”，仅仅是轻轻的几下就让法师直接缴械。  
法师喘息着扭头看着欺诈者，后者面无表情地玩弄着法师的身体，甚至根本没有用任何强大的魔法能量去压制法师的力量，但是法师却不敢反抗，任凭欺诈者对自己身体的玩弄，直到自己完全射不出来，苦苦哀求才被放过。  
“现在清楚你的位置了吗？”欺诈者从坐在床边。法师挣扎地下了床，顺从的跪基尔加丹的脚边，亲吻他的脚面：“我是您的奴仆，您可以对我为所欲为。”  
“很好。”欺诈者拎起了法师，挥手取来了他的衣服，一件一件的替他穿好：“你可以回去了。”  
法师畏缩的往后一退：“现在？”  
“是的。”基尔加丹微笑的说，“以后每隔一周到这里来汇报情况，我会给你一些意想不到的奖赏。”  
法师疑惑的离开了，但是他没有想到的是，每次来到基尔加丹那里都要接受3天的调教，他的身体完全被基尔加丹调教成绝对的臣服，甚至完全抛弃了王子的骄傲，在基尔加丹面前，他就是一个温顺的奴仆，一个听话的玩偶……甚至在他死后，他被基尔加丹复活的时候，他更是沉迷在基尔加丹的力量里，他再次死亡前，说出了他内心深处的、对于伊利丹的蔑视：“那个又瞎又粗野又下贱的暗夜精灵杂种。”

——the end——


	7. 用餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物各种OOC，以及凯尔诱受求玩坏。  
> CP：罗曼斯X凯尔萨斯

与阿尔萨斯在冰原上的决斗，最终以凯尔萨斯传送而告失败，面对着自己的失败，凯尔萨斯的心情异常沉重，他的脸色阴郁——他的子民，追随他誓死要向阿尔萨斯报复的战士，在阿尔萨斯举起霜之哀伤剑后一一倒下，他看到死亡骑士在他子民的尸体里寻找着什么，他确信他在找自己的尸体。  
痛苦与苦涩在心里蔓延开来，他觉得自己对不起那些誓死追随他的子民，然后他看向了那个躺在雪地里的恶魔猎手，他痛恨自己的力量渺小，更痛恨他追随的主人，力量依然渺小。

“告诉瓦斯琪女士，伊利丹在冰原上受了重伤。”凯尔萨斯面无表情地命令着斥侯，“我在这里指挥后撤。”娜迦的首领瓦斯琪女士知道伊利丹受伤的消息后，立刻带领了一队娜迦前往，然后将伊利丹抢救了回来。

围攻他们的天灾突然静止不动了，凯尔萨斯看到了一丝生还的希望，他再次找到了瓦斯琪女士，与她合并了军队的力量，缓缓地离开了冰冠城堡。  
三天后，伊利丹苏醒了过来。  
对于自己的失败，伊利丹并没有什么交待给他的两名副官，只是要求凯尔萨斯开启了回到黑暗神殿的传送门。

脸色铁青的凯尔萨斯回到了自己的房间，刚刚他在伊利丹那里吵了一架，他极为不赞同伊利丹的行为，因为冰原的征战，让他的子民尸体变成了亡灵，他几乎没有办法为他们举办一个体面的葬礼，而伊利丹告诉他，死去的精灵不能让活着的军队为他们收尸，降低军队的力量。

烦躁不安、又心怀愧疚的凯尔萨斯在房间里踱着步，大法师罗曼斯敲响了房间的门。  
“谁？”平稳了一下情绪，凯尔萨斯用惯常的冷漠应对。  
“是我，王子殿下。”大法师回答，“您已经近一天没有用过餐了。”  
凯尔萨斯挥了挥手，房门随之打开了，他的导师罗曼斯走了进来，飘浮的托盘里盛满了精致的食物——虽然这已经是外域可以找到的最好食物，但是对比起在银月城时的食物还是差了很多。  
把食物放在桌子上，罗曼斯鞠了一躬：“王子殿下，请您用餐。”  
“陪我一起吧，导师。”凯尔萨斯坐在桌子边，示意导师坐在他的旁边。  
用餐的过程很安静，只有刀叉在盘里的取食食物的声音。

在用餐接近尾声的时候，罗曼斯突然开口：“王子殿下，冰原的征战……”  
“不要说了，罗曼斯。”凯尔萨斯稳定了一下情绪，“我知道那场征战死了很多族人，也让阿尔萨斯有机会把族人的尸体变成他的亡灵大军，但是当时我们有选择吗？”  
“不，王子殿下，我不是这个意思。”罗曼斯看着有些崩溃的凯尔萨斯，慢慢地站了起来，把他搂在了怀里：“我知道您心怀愧疚，但是您不能把这种情绪表露出来，这是作为一名政客的基本原则。您这样表现出来，会让我们手上没有底牌跟伊利丹谈判。”叹了口气，罗曼斯接着说：“当初与恶魔做交易的时候，我和沃雷塔尔都不太同意，可是您说您已经被逼到了绝路上——是的，这点我与沃雷塔尔也是这么想的，但是自从跟了伊利丹，我们得到了什么？除了吸食邪能来维持我们对于魔法能量的渴求之外，族人们一直在无故的牺牲，您也是知道族人的现状，摄政洛瑟玛还在银月城苦苦挣扎对抗天灾，他被逼得甚至要跟女妖之王合作，很可能他已经与女妖之王合作了，并且加入了部落，兽人领导的部落。那是我们曾经的敌人，他们与阿曼尼巨魔联手攻打我们的王国……”  
“我都知道。”靠在罗曼斯的怀里，凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛：“我何尝希望牺牲族人的性命来征战，可是现在我们已经被绑在了伊利丹的战车上，无法离开。导师，您说我幼稚也好，说我天真也好，我们现在根本没有回头路，我们只能向前走去，为留在艾泽拉斯、为了奎尔萨拉斯、为了银月城的残存族人，谋一条出路。”  
“可是这条出路没有未来啊，王子殿下。”罗曼斯依然劝诫着，“沃雷塔尔曾经看到过可怕的情景——他说您疯了，您居然会把燃烧军团的首领基尔加丹带到艾泽拉斯去……”  
“这不可能。”凯尔萨斯突然站了起来，“那是万年前永恒之井爆炸留下的灾难，如果不是愚蠢的艾萨拉女王一意孤行，我们何苦被流放出了海加尔山？我们何苦要听从那些德鲁伊的命令，我们可以自由自在的研究魔法……”  
“那都是过去的事情，历史已经书写。”罗曼斯再次抱住了他，“你现在是奎尔萨拉斯的国王，你不能沉浸在过去的记忆里。”  
被罗曼斯抱在怀中，让凯尔萨斯有一种回到幼时的错觉，他记得自己在悲伤与烦躁的时候，罗曼斯就是这样把他静静地抱在怀里，安抚他那颗悲伤或是烦躁的心。凯尔萨斯把头靠在导师的肩头，凝望着导师的侧脸，他从来没有觉得导师是那样的美丽，是那样的吸引他的目光……鬼使神差一般，他轻轻的咬上了导师的耳垂，温柔的舔舐着耳朵的轮廓。  
耳朵上传来的酥麻感觉让罗曼斯微微颤抖起来，他扳过靠在他肩膀上的凯尔萨斯，翠绿色的眼睛望着他：“王子殿下。”  
“导师……”凯尔萨斯痴迷的看着他的导师，“干我！狠狠的干我！让我体会疼痛的感觉。”  
“你这是自虐！”罗曼斯生气的甩开了身上的凯尔萨斯，“心怀愧疚，就要用实际去弥补，不能用这种自虐的方式来折腾自己！”  
“导师！”凯尔萨斯痛苦的说，“您希望我去找伊利丹吗？”

罗曼斯没有再说话，只是沉默将凯尔萨斯的衣服脱掉，露出了王子健美却瘦削的身体。手指触上了皮肤，光滑细腻的感觉让罗曼斯想到遥远的银月城，美丽的永歌森林，她们才是血精灵的家园，才能造就出如此美丽的身体。抚摸着凯尔萨斯的身体，却将他的双手用奥术之环锁住，高高举过头顶，房顶上伸下了魔法的触须将他悬在了空中，脚尖微微着地，他看着罗曼斯，轻轻的说：“导师，狠狠的干我……”

回答他的是，一个令他几乎窒息的吻。他感觉到了导师隐藏在冷漠外表下的热情，罗曼斯的吻极富有侵略性，不仅是强迫舌头与他共舞，还在啃咬着他的嘴唇，强迫他无法呼吸。然后，罗曼斯的嘴唇向他的耳边划去，用牙齿轻轻的磨咬他的耳垂，凯尔萨斯的身体开始战栗起来，他的下身已经开始抬头，与罗曼斯的交缠在一起。

凯尔萨斯咽了口唾液，他沙哑的说：“导师，给我……”难耐的扭动着几乎悬空的身体，泛起一层水雾的翠色眼睛里写满了渴求。罗曼斯看着那双眼睛，却没有理会他的要求，低下头继续啃咬他的喉结，在那里留下了一个深色的吻痕。肉体的刺激令凯尔萨斯更加渴求，他的双腿分开紧紧缠上了大魔导师的腰，用坚硬的器官顶着他的小腹。罗曼斯不为所动，而是使用了一个简单的法术传送到了血精灵王子的身后，用带有薄茧的指腹划过背后脊柱沟，一声呻吟从血精灵王子的口中溢出。  
附在凯尔萨斯的耳边，罗曼斯低低地喘息着：“如王子殿下如愿，我会把您干得起不来床。”情色意味的宣告，让凯尔萨斯浑身颤抖，他的左腿被折了起来，被罗曼斯用手臂固定在了腰间，如果从正面看，可以清楚地看到隐藏的入口以及坚硬的器。凯尔萨斯把身体的重量交给了罗曼斯，他想象着罗曼斯干自己的样子——是的，那个坚硬的器官已经在臀缝间摩擦，前列腺分泌的液体湿润了那个干涩的入口，即使是宣告要把自己干得起不来床，但是罗曼斯依然打算让他得到享受，而不是痛苦。泪水顺着眼角无声地滑落，臀缝间传来的水润的声音，然后凯尔萨斯感受到了一个坚硬的器官猛然撑开了那个窄小甬道穴口，穴口轻微的撕裂痛楚让凯尔萨斯向仰去，后背紧紧地贴在了罗曼斯的胸前，罗曼斯顺势在他的左侧脖颈上咬了一口，使他更贴近自己，然后开始抽送。  
为了维持这种姿式，凯尔萨斯不得不绷紧了腰，承受着来自导师凶猛地撞击，交合处传来的水声让他知道这场性事是如何的激烈，而他自己则在体内器官的研磨下，渗出了欢愉的泪水，他的前端已经开始断断续续地流出了乳白色的液体。肠壁开始收缩，夹得罗曼斯眼前有些发白，他停止了抽送，用另一只手开始撸动凯尔萨斯已经到极限的前端，就在他的手中，血精灵王子爆发了出来。  
乳白色的液体让罗曼斯涂在了凯尔的乳头上，他轻轻地咬着凯尔的耳朵：“涂在这里，好像是分泌出来的乳汁，你喜欢这样吗？”  
呼吸沉重的凯尔没有说话，但是脸上的潮红却没有退却，他沙哑地说：“再狠一些。”  
“会的。”罗曼斯回答。

解开了奥术之环，罗曼斯退出了凯尔的身体，把他放在了办公桌上。满脸泪痕地凯尔立刻颤抖地用双腿环住了他，双臂搂住了他的脖子，凑上他的嘴唇吻了上去，带着泪水特有的咸涩味道。罗曼斯知道自己无法拒绝凯尔的任何要求，他索性再次顶入了凯尔的体内，享受着肠壁的挤压，致力研磨他的腺体，让他刚刚释放过的器官再次苏醒。

再次释放过后，凯尔连缠住导师腰间的力气都没有了，就那么大敞着双腿，疲惫掩饰不住地看着导师，只有那双翠色的眼睛里依然写着渴求。  
罗曼斯把他翻了过来，一条腿弯曲放在桌子上，慢慢地顺着脊柱吻了下去，然后在他形状优美的臀部各咬上一口，充满了情色意味的啃咬，让凯尔一直沉浸在余韵中的身体再次复苏，他转头看着导师：“继续。”  
“呃……”身体再次被填满地感觉让他不自觉地叫了出来，但是声音里却含着疲惫与沙哑，罗曼斯知道他快不行了，再次伸出手握住了他苏醒的性器，给予他最强烈的刺激，在这种刺激下，凯尔的性器再次吐出了液体，只是非常地稀疏，似乎是前两次的高潮已经把他体内射空了一样。射精的同时，罗曼斯没有停住自己的抽送动作，他被夹得眼前发白，强烈的刺激之下，他停在了凯尔体内的深处，温热地种子尽数射在了里面。

凯尔萨斯觉得浑身轻飘飘地浮在云端，他似乎听到了什么声音，但是他就是睁不开自己的眼睛。无边的黑暗包围了他，他想寻找光明，却只能看到黑暗。他想摆脱黑暗，哪怕是出现一丝丝阳光，但是除了他自己之外，没有任何可以看到的阳光。  
他颓然地坐在地上，绝望地看着黑暗，然后发疯似地扯着自己的头发，直到一个细小的声音传来：“王子殿下……”  
猛然睁开了眼睛，凯尔萨斯感觉到了浑身的疼痛，尤其是腰间的酸软和后穴被撑开过的痛楚。  
“凯尔萨斯•逐日者，我的仆人。”那个低沉的声音在他的上方响起，“希望你早日恢复健康，去按照基尔加丹的命令攻打沙塔斯城。”  
“我知道。”甫一张嘴，凯尔萨斯就感觉到了喉咙的干涩。  
“那就好。”伊利丹•怒风转身离开。


	8. 生病

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔萨斯生病的时候骗洛瑟玛来探病，然后把他绑在床上这样那样，结果罗曼斯也来探病，被吓到的洛瑟玛高潮了。
> 
> 凯尔萨斯X洛瑟玛

凯尔萨斯•逐日者王子殿下病了，据女公爵玛兰德描述，虽然脱离了危险期，但仍然需要精心调养数日。  
“洛瑟玛•塞隆。”在众人准备回去的时候，玛兰德叫住了游侠领主：“王子殿下命令你立刻去找他。”  
“谢谢你，公爵阁下。”洛瑟玛弯腰施了一礼。

深紫色的帐幔挂在王子殿下那张奢华的圆床上，掩藏起王子殿下的病体，走到床前，洛瑟玛单膝点地：“王子殿下。”  
“我允许你坐在床边。”凯尔萨斯虚弱的声音从帐幔后面传来，洛瑟玛犹豫了一下，就掀开了帐幔坐在了床沿……谁想到他刚刚坐好，就被拽进了帐幔中，双手被举过头顶束缚在床头，嘴里被塞了一块手绢。  
“唔……”洛瑟玛挣扎了起来，却被牢牢地束缚在了床头，望向凯尔萨斯，发现王子殿下微笑着看着自己，身上仅仅穿了一件红色的丝质睡袍，用同色的腰带松松垮垮地系着，微微裸露着里面的胸肌与性感的锁骨，金色的长发散落在肩膀两侧，嘴角稍稍勾起，蓝色的眼睛半眯着，看起来很慵懒，却带有一丝邪恶的味道。  
微凉的手指抚摸着游侠领主的脸颊，温柔至极的说：“洛瑟玛，你已经很久没有来这里了。”  
洛瑟玛摇了摇头，想说些什么，却被口中的手绢堵了回去。  
剥开轻便的皮甲，手指伸进了衣襟中拨弄着胸前小小的乳粒，不轻不重的力道恰好让洛瑟玛感到酥麻，他开始挣扎，却让法术束缚的手腕上勒出了红痕。  
“不要挣扎……”王子温柔地说，“又不是第一次了，洛瑟玛，你就不能放下身份享受？”

“罗曼斯大人，王子殿下正在卧床休息，不能进去。”

外面传来了侍从的声音，凯尔萨斯微微一笑，突然含住了洛瑟玛的耳垂，轻轻的一咬，舌尖划过耳垂的轮廓，洛瑟玛颤抖起来，呼吸也加重了不少。

“我是他的导师，我必须看看王子殿下的情况！”罗曼斯回答，“让开，否则我不客气了！”

洛瑟玛的脸色刹那苍白起来，但是……他的腿间却硬了起来，王子殿下的嘴角噙着笑意，在游侠领主耳边吹着热气：“罗曼斯一定会进来的，想想现在的样子。”被凯尔萨斯这样调侃，洛瑟玛的脸又红了起来，如果不是嘴里堵着东西，他一定会把王子殿下踢下去，太过分了！即使是王子殿下，也玩得太过分了！好像是看出了洛瑟玛的心思，凯尔萨斯解开了游侠领主的腰带，卸掉了腿甲，解开了束裤，坚硬的器官随之弹出，王子殿下心情颇好的抓了起来，慢慢地撸动着，看着洛瑟玛一脸的难耐。

“王子殿下。”房门被打开了，罗曼斯急匆匆地走了起来，看着挂起来的深紫色幔帐，慢慢地施了一礼：“王子殿下，听说您病了，我过来看看，有什么需要吩咐我吗？”  
“导师。”凯尔萨斯的声音瞬间虚弱起来，“我没事，只是有些着凉。”  
“没有叫牧师过来吗？”罗曼斯声音略有些提高，“作为奎尔萨拉斯的继承人，您必须为您的健康负责。”  
“已经叫过牧师了。”凯尔萨斯回答，“不过，还是需要静养两天。”  
“我能看看您吗？”罗曼斯的声音软了下来，“我总归还是有些不放心。”  
“导师，我已经长大了。”凯尔萨斯温柔地说，“我会照顾好自己。”伸手撩开帐幔的一角，露出了略有些苍白的脸。罗曼斯看到之后，脸上的表情已经变得柔和起来：“有什么事情，我都愿意为殿下效劳，您好好休息，我先走了。”  
“好的。”

等到罗曼斯走了之后，凯尔萨斯感觉到身后的洛瑟玛似乎是射了？至少他的睡袍上沾染了粘腻腻的液体。转头看向洛瑟玛，王子殿下终于把他的衣服扒光了。  
刚才罗曼斯与凯尔萨斯对话的时候，王子殿下故意用身体蹭着洛瑟玛坚硬的下身，那种摩擦产生的快感，又要不停地压抑着自己的呻吟——以免被罗曼斯发现，这种羞耻感与快感相结合的感觉，让洛瑟玛直接就射了。

“没想到你这么热情。”凯尔萨斯翻手取出了一瓶润滑剂，“既然如此，我就不客气了。”  
手指插进来的时候，洛瑟玛根本没有觉得太过疼痛——因为他听到了另一个脚步声正在向王子殿下的房间走来。他扭动着身体试图摆脱王子殿下的控制，却被误认为热情的求欢。  
脚步声离房间越来越近，洛瑟玛扭动地越来越厉害，他以为会是罗曼斯，但那个脚步却渐渐地远离了王子殿下的房间。就在他长出了一口气的时候，他的双腿被架在了王子殿下的腰间，后穴内一个坚硬的东西捅了进来。  
“唔……”呜咽着发出呻吟，王子殿下对于交合很富有技巧性，洛瑟玛无法招架这样的进攻，他能够清晰地感觉到肠壁深处传来的快感，也能感觉到下身的挺立，极致地快感让他的泪水顺着腮边滚落，如果不是手绢堵住他的嘴，他可能会尖叫，可能会乞求王子殿下给予更多。他的肠壁再收缩，那种从体内吸附的力度让凯尔萨斯得到了另一种享受，他猛然加快了抽送的力度，这种强有力的抽送又加剧了洛瑟玛的快感，洛瑟玛感觉到临界点的到来，却被王子殿下堵住了释放的通道，这种无法释放的感觉又变成了另一种感觉，一波一波地冲击着他的神经却又无法满足，快感的聚集让他更加渴望释放，简直是在痛苦与快感中交织中，他的身体扭动得更加厉害，肠壁也吸附得更加紧缩，终于……凯尔萨斯狠狠地抽送了两下之后，释放在了他的体内，而前面被堵住的通道也被释放。

喷射的液体溅在了洛瑟玛的胸膛上、小腹上，还有王子殿下的身上。  
“你失禁了。”在洛瑟玛平复了呼吸之后，他听到了凯尔萨斯小声地说：“你居然失禁了。”

没有人知道洛瑟玛从凯尔萨斯房间里出来后会怎么样，不过，对于洛瑟玛来说，今天的交合太过于刺激，刺激到他都不知道要怎么面对王子殿下，尤其是最后王子殿下的话，让他无地自容——他被王子殿下做失禁了，在罗曼斯来的时候，居然因为有人会知道这个理由，让他直接射了。还有今天王子殿下的反常举动，虽然他是很希望与王子殿下上床，却不是在这个时候，毕竟王子殿下还在“生病”。

“不解风情的家伙。”凯尔萨斯吩咐侍从进来收拾了床铺，去浴室洗了个澡，叹了口气：“去把罗曼斯叫来，我们该出发了。”


	9. 欲望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯肉，凯尔萨斯X洛瑟玛。  
> 凯尔渣，洛瑟玛M倾向。

“呜呜……”被堵住的口中呜咽地呻吟着，在朦胧的月光下，一个赤身裸体的男性高等精灵被蒙住了眼睛，被另一个看不清楚长相的男性高等精灵反身压在身下。  
“洛瑟玛——”拖长的尾音里带有王族特有的优雅，被压在身下的高等精灵微微颤抖起来，缓缓地将合拢的双腿张开，露出了里面被蹂躏过的入口，在月色的照耀下，羞涩地一扇一合。  
“呜呜……”被堵住的嘴只能呜咽想说明什么，只是换来身上那个精灵更猛烈的入侵……双臂被拧在身后，身体随着侵入而晃动，嘴里的呜咽声更大了一些，似乎是在痛苦中寻找到了快乐，又像是因为被蒙住了眼睛而让身体更加敏感。

几个小时前，奎尔萨拉斯的继承人凯尔萨斯•逐日者来到远行者营地，与游侠将军希尔瓦娜斯•风行者争吵了一顿后，把她的副手，洛瑟玛•塞隆带走——游侠将军的说法是凯尔萨斯觉得让洛瑟玛做他的护卫，毕竟这次回来，凯尔萨斯没有带着游侠，仅仅是一名牧师与一名法师陪伴他。  
洛瑟玛其实很害怕与凯尔萨斯相处……因为跟他相处，总是让他想到那个不太美妙的夜晚。凯尔萨斯是很多精灵热爱的对象，不光是女性精灵，还包括男性精灵。洛瑟玛恰恰是其中的一员，他爱慕凯尔萨斯，却只能默默注视着他，因为他是逐日者王室的继承人，是万众瞩目的存在。  
那是老国王的生日宴会上，洛瑟玛有幸搀扶醉意朦胧的凯尔萨斯回到寝宫，在将王子殿下服侍到床上以后，洛瑟玛准备离开，却冷不防被凯尔萨斯拉到了床上，没等他反应过来，炽热的吻就印在了他的嘴唇上，他当时脑海里一片空白，等他反应过来的时候，他已经浑身赤裸地躺在凯尔萨斯的身下，胸前的两颗乳粒被玩弄得又红又肿，腿间的小兄弟早就不甘寂寞的站立起来。  
羞愧得无地自容的洛瑟玛推了推眼前的凯尔萨斯，却被他用魔法束缚了双手举过了头顶，含着醉意的声音在洛瑟玛耳边响起：“不要违背我……”  
“……王子殿下，你这样是……啊！”洛瑟玛开口阻止，却被折起了双腿，常年握着法杖的手指抚慰上了他的小兄弟，让他的话语堵在了嘴里，只剩下粗粗的喘息声，和压抑的呻吟声。  
“我对于自己领地的子民具有各种处置的权利。”看着发泄后胸膛剧烈起伏的洛瑟玛，凯尔萨斯轻蔑地捏起了他的下巴，“所以，你有义务侍候我。”掌心的精液全部涂在了颤抖的入口处，凯尔萨斯用手指插进去试探了一会儿后就出来了，满意地看到洛瑟玛的小兄弟又站立了起来，才撩起法袍，用力的顶了进去。  
从未被侵入的入口，很明显在排斥那个几乎把它撑裂的茎体，凯尔萨斯看到排斥这么厉害，就退了出去，趁着入口还未彻底合拢时，迅速地再次顶入，一口气送到最深处，洛瑟玛感觉自己被人劈成了两半，胀痛跟异物侵入的不适感，让他叫喊不出来，鬓角的头发早就被汗水打湿了，而他的全身也因为不断的侵入而流下了汗水。  
痛苦的背后是令他生畏的欢愉，这代表着他内心的渴望，即使是醉酒的凯尔萨斯，也让他得到了内心深处的满足。  
当凯尔萨斯释放过后，满足地躺在床上，而他只能平复自己的情绪，听着身边的王子殿下呼吸逐渐平稳，似乎已经睡着了。忍痛撑起半边身体，从窗外洒进的月光，让凯尔萨斯蒙上了一层银色，洛瑟玛突然就落泪了。他想，即使刚才那样被对待，心里仍然是充满了一种满足感，大概是他潜意识里早就想与凯尔萨斯发生什么，这样，似乎是不错的。之后的几天里，凯尔萨斯总是会利用一些借口让洛瑟玛来到自己的房间，不顾他的意愿——不，是洛瑟玛的羞涩让他难以开口拒绝。  
食髓知味后，洛瑟玛虽然抗拒，却放松了不少，令彼此之间的交合更美妙了一些。不过，洛瑟玛恐惧的发现，只要凯尔萨斯给了他一个暗示的信息，他的身体就会有所反应——工作上偶尔的触碰都可以令他的小兄弟精神起来。也是从那个时候开始，洛瑟玛十分厌恶其他人触碰他的身体，也特别喜欢保持衣物的干净，几乎到了变态的程度。

“呜呜……”宣之不出口的呻吟，被强制按住的手腕，还有身后的猛烈撞击，让洛瑟玛的身体异常兴奋，无法看到的异样恐惧感，让他的身体更为敏感。他已经沉浸在情欲中，不自觉地抬高了屁股配合着凯尔萨斯的动作，浑身上下无不散发着“想要”的意思。  
“你要射了……”呢喃的轻语似乎是在耳边响起，属于法师的手指圈住了已经硬到生疼的小腹，湿润的液体沾满了手指，仅仅是前端轻轻的刮骚，就让洛瑟玛射了出来，也让进入他身体的茎体得到了最充分的按摩……嘴里的东西不知道什么时候取了出来，洛瑟玛模糊地听到自己压抑的尖叫，蒙在眼睛上的布条也滑落了下来，在朦胧的眼前，他仿佛看到了自己的模样：凌乱潮湿的头发黏腻地贴在身上，高高撅起的屁股以一种艰难的角度承受着侵犯，被拧在一起的双手用力向后伸展着，而他的胸膛则在侵犯中被摩擦着。  
“殿下……求……求您……放过……放过我……”哭泣的求饶声从呻吟声中断断续续而出，只是这种求饶，不过是让凯尔萨斯更兴奋而已。体内的茎体又涨大了一些，敏感区域已经经不起任何的研磨，腰间的酸麻已经让洛瑟玛从兴奋中跌入了恐惧中，他非常怕凯尔萨斯会把他肏死，但是他又臣服这种感觉里。泪水不断地滑落，呻吟的声音也越来越低，直到他感觉到了身后的凯尔萨斯片刻的僵直。  
身体挂在床边平躺着，大张的腿间缓缓地流淌着乳白色的液体，面向月光，他在朦胧间看到的是，月光洒满精灵的轮廓，只是那个轮廓的头上，似乎长了一对弯弯曲曲的犄角，身后似乎有一对黑色的残破翅膀。洛瑟玛闭上眼睛又睁开了，看到的依然是沐浴在月光下的凯尔萨斯，赤裸着身体，手里握住高脚杯，芬香的银月城美酒飘荡了出来。  
“殿下。”艰难地挪动着身体，洛瑟玛想要从床上下来，却引发了股间的钝痛。  
“肿了。”凯尔萨斯没有看向洛瑟玛，“一会儿仆人会给你收拾。”  
“殿下……”洛瑟玛沙哑地说，“我是您的护卫……”  
“所以不应该爬上我的床？”凯尔萨斯讽刺地说，“洛瑟玛，你的心思我都知道了。”  
洛瑟玛棕色的瞳孔微微一缩，浑身颤抖起来，他看向来凯尔萨斯的目光很痴迷，又很害怕还有着一丝羞愧与愤怒：“凯尔萨斯殿下，您是在玩弄我的感情吗？”  
“是又怎么样？不是又怎么样？”凯尔萨斯反问，“难道，是我强迫你吗？在我蒙住你眼睛，束缚你双手的时候，你没有反对，不是吗？为了防止你咬伤自己，我才会在开始时堵住你的嘴……寝宫外的仆人与侍卫都在，你刚才叫声有多大，他们都听不到吗？”  
“我……”洛瑟玛张了张嘴，不知道要说什么，却听到凯尔萨斯继续说：“洛瑟玛，我从来没有对一个人这么长情过……”


	10. 月之水晶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提示：  
> 1.本章有罗曼斯x凯尔萨斯，伊利丹X凯尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯内容。  
> 2.本章有部分内容引自《阿尔萨斯：迈向冰封王座》这本官方小说，情节上略做改动。  
> 3.本文灵感来自一副同人涩图。  
> 4.本文设定，来自《上层精灵血脉》这本官方小说对于攻破奎尔萨拉斯防御时，阿尔萨斯攻占圣殿污染月之水晶。

如果不是自己亲自摧毁了银月城的防御圣殿和污染了宝贵的月之水晶，恐怕他永远也看不到凯尔萨斯·逐日者的另外一面——不同于古板而因循守旧的贵族，却是放荡又开通。

月之水晶的另一端，压力过大的凯尔萨斯正赤裸地坐在靠背椅上，分开的双腿间，一枚月之水晶正围着腿间的挺立打转，奥术之力化为了网覆盖上面，随着水晶的转动摩擦着。  
黏腻的液体在月之水晶的带动下越来越多，搭在扶手上的手臂逐渐收紧，凯尔喘息着等待着高潮的来临。  
很巧，那个在达拉然被传与凯尔有亲密关系的黑发奎尔多雷走了进来，他看到喘息中的凯尔，毫不犹豫地跪在金发精灵的腿间，把月之水晶塞回了凯尔的肩膀上，代替月之水晶用嘴抚慰着。  
金发精灵抓住了黑发奎尔多雷的头发，闭上眼睛享受着更深层次的服务。  
缴械投降的凯尔将一条腿搭在了扶手上，露出了股间的秘穴——黑发的奎尔多雷毫不犹豫地用舌头舔舐着，直到金发精灵发出甜腻的呻吟声……狰狞的性器强有力的撞进了秘穴里，凯尔长长的指甲在黑发奎尔多雷的后背上留下一道道抓痕。  
交合的时间持续并不长，但可以看到凯尔萨斯一脸满足的模样，当他站起来的时候，股间流淌着某些液体，令通过偷窥看到亲密场景的阿尔萨斯，胯间生出了久违的欲望，他需要金发精灵解决他的欲望。

天灾的势力在减弱，阿尔萨斯听到了久违的声音，敦促他快些前往冰冠堡垒……没日没夜的赶路，即使是死亡骑士也有所疲倦——他放空思想坐在地上冥想，却看到了凯尔萨斯伏在伊利丹的身下，张开的双腿跪在床上，翘起的屁股上充满了撞击的痕迹，身体压得很低，双肘支撑下的双手不断地攥紧床单，后仰的头颅上，露出了又似痛苦又似快乐的模样，令他沉醉，上次那种占有、蹂躏凯尔的欲望从心底深处冒了出来。

那抹红色身影出现在冰原上的时候，阿尔萨斯看到的是那件艳丽法袍下，那具极具诱惑性的肉体，他已经非常渴望把那具肉体压在身下蹂躏。  
“啊，凯尔——”阿尔萨斯笑道，“你连骂人都那么罗嗦。很高兴看到你一点没变——跟以前一样没用。我不禁想知道，你那时为什么不在奎尔萨拉斯呢？你心安理得的看着臣民为你而死，自己却舒舒服服的躲在紫罗兰塔里？不过我想你也没法再那样做了。”  
凯尔萨斯眯起了眼睛，咬牙切齿。“我会如数奉还的。本来我应该在那儿，可我却在帮人类对抗天灾——是你给自己的人民带来的天灾。也许你不在乎自己的臣民——但是我在乎！为了和人类打交 道，我的子民失去了太多，太多。现在我只代表我们精灵，只代表血精灵——血之子。你会付出代价的，阿尔萨斯。你会为自己的罪行付出惨重的代价！”  
“要知道，我挺喜欢你的笑话。很久不见了，不是么，自从……”他话留半句，观察着精灵王子脸上的抽搐。“不得不说，我对你带的这些精灵挺失望。本来还以为有场硬仗，看来有种的都在奎尔萨拉斯被我杀光了。”  
凯尔不上钩。“你碰到的不过是支勘察队。别担心，阿尔萨斯，很快就有场好仗给你打了。我向你保证，打败伊利丹大人的军队要难得多。”这名字让阿尔萨斯有些意外，但很快就释然了，毕竟他从月之水晶上看到过凯尔萨斯与伊利丹之间的关系，“伊利丹？入侵是他主使的？”  
“正是他。我们兵力强大得很，阿尔萨斯。”温 润的声音此刻流露出雀跃之情。这个混蛋看来颇享受。“就是现在，他们正在向寒冰皇冠冰川进军。你绝对来不及拯救你的宝贝巫妖王了。想想这个报应——对奎尔萨拉斯的……还有对其他羞辱的报应。”  
“其他羞辱？”阿尔萨斯咧嘴冷笑。“说不定你想知道这个‘其他羞辱’的细节呢。我是不是应该告诉你把她抱在怀里是什么感觉，品尝她，听她唤我的——”其实更想把你压在身下蹂躏。

被阿努巴拉克打跑的精灵王子站在几码开外，一身金红如同雪白战场上的鲜血。他高挑而冷傲，盯着阿尔萨斯，一柄法杖插在身前的雪地上，魔法能量在身周发出爆裂声响。  
“你的路到此为止了，刽子手。”  
阿尔萨斯的脸抽搐了一下，朝精灵咧嘴一笑，在过去那个年轻的人类王子眼中，对方是那么强大而博学。他回想起凯尔撞破他和吉安娜亲吻的那一刻，年少的他知道自己根本不是这个年长而强大的法师的对手。  
但阿尔萨斯不再是那个毛头小伙了。  
“上次你胆小的溜走了，我不得不承认，又看到你真让我惊讶，凯尔。别太在意我抢走了吉安娜。你得接受现实，不管怎么说，毕竟世上还有很多值得你享受的东西。噢等等……不对，好像没有了。”  
“去死吧，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔，”凯尔萨斯气得发抖，咆哮起来。“你夺走了我珍惜的一切，我剩下的只有复仇的怒火！”

“我抢了你的女人，”他刺激着凯尔，尽管他清楚，而且很可能精灵王子也明白，吉安娜从来就没有属于过这个精灵。“夜里我把她抱在怀里。她吻起来甜蜜得很，凯尔。她——”  
“她现在厌恶你，”凯尔萨斯接道。“你让她恶心，阿尔萨斯。她对你的全部感情都变成了憎恶。”  
“我毁灭了你的王国……污染了你们的宝贝太阳井。我还杀了你父王。霜之哀伤吸收了他的灵魂，凯尔，它永远消失了。”  
“谋杀高贵的长者你最在行，”凯尔萨斯冷笑道。这句讽刺造成了意想不到的杀伤力。“至少我父王死在战场上。可你自己的呢，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔？真是英勇啊，杀死一位毫无防备，向儿子张开双臂的父亲——”  
阿尔萨斯已经冲了上来，几大步便缩短了和对手间的距离，引剑刺下。凯尔萨斯举杖格挡，法杖只支撑了一瞬便在霜之哀伤下断为两节。但这一瞬足以供凯尔抽出一把光滑闪亮的武器，一把闪着红光的符文剑，恰恰和霜之哀伤的冰蓝相对。双剑交锋，两人全身紧绷，都压上了全力。  
双方视线相接，凯尔萨斯冷笑道：“你认出了这把剑，不是吗？”  
他说的没错。阿尔萨斯知道这把剑的名字和来头——Felo’melrn，烈焰之击，是凯尔萨斯的先祖达斯雷玛·逐日者的佩剑。这把剑无比古老，在上古之战、高精灵诞生之时便已出现。阿尔萨斯讽刺的想，烈焰之击还将会见证另一件重大的历史事件——最后一位逐日者的末日。  
“噢，没错。我看着它被霜之哀伤砍成两段，就在我杀掉你父王之前。”  
阿尔萨斯本来体力就更强，现在还得到了巫妖王的能量。他怒骂一声，将凯尔萨斯顶了回去，想让他失去平衡。然而法师反应很快，动作几乎完美的舞出另一个招式，他挥动着烈焰之击，眼睛死死盯着阿尔萨斯。  
“我找到并重铸了它。”  
“断剑的接合点都很脆弱，精灵。”阿尔萨斯开始兜圈，等凯尔露出破绽。  
凯尔萨斯大笑：“那是人类的剑，不是精灵的，不是这把用魔法、仇恨、还有复仇的渴望重铸的剑。阿尔萨斯，烈焰之击从没有这么强韧过——正如我，正如血精灵一样。因为曾经折断，我们才更坚强——坚强而且充满决心。我们的决心就是要看到你死！”  
攻击来得迅雷不及掩耳，前一秒凯尔还站在那里激昂演说，转眼阿尔萨斯就不得不竭力保命。霜之哀伤撞击着烈焰之击，而且真如精灵说的——这把重铸的剑承受住了。阿尔萨斯佯装后退，紧接着举剑大力横扫。凯尔闪身避开剑锋的路径回身反击，攻击的力道之猛和频率之密集，令阿尔萨斯大吃一惊。他被迫后退，一步，两步，跟着竟突然滑倒在地。凯尔一声咆哮，挺剑刺来，想要完成最后的致命一击。然而此刻阿尔萨斯想起了穆拉丁多年前的指点，矮人最得意的一招瞬间浮现出来。他双腿紧紧一缩，接着用尽全力猛踢凯尔萨斯。精灵王子闷哼一声摔了出去，跌进白雪之中。死亡骑士猛吸一口气从地上跃起，双手提起霜之哀伤刺了下去。  
然而烈焰之击挡住了剑锋。两把剑再次交 抵在一起。仇恨的烈焰在凯尔萨斯眼中熊熊燃烧。  
但论肉搏角力，阿尔萨斯更胜一筹，他的武器也更加强大，不管凯尔萨斯怎么吹嘘重铸的烈焰之击。霜之哀伤还是逼近了凯尔萨斯裸露的咽喉。  
“……她厌恶你，”凯尔轻轻说，传送的法术正在闪烁——冰霜冲击下，法术传送被打断了。

面对指向咽喉的霜之哀伤，凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛，但冰冷的剑刃并没有刺下去，而他手中的烈焰之击却被挑落很远——法袍直接被划开，露出了赤裸的胸膛。  
“你！”精灵王子难以置信地睁开眼睛看着阿尔萨斯，他冰蓝色的眼睛里，闪烁着意味不明的目光——胸膛上还残留着前几天与伊利丹交合后的痕迹。  
“我知道你与伊利丹的关系。”阿尔萨斯很快就把法袍彻底划碎，凯尔萨斯就那样赤裸地站在冰原上，“我可以饶了你，但你要用伺候伊利丹的方式来侍奉我，我就饶你的性命。”  
“杀了我！”精灵王子的脸上显现出了被羞辱后的愤怒。  
“不——”死亡骑士把凯尔推倒在冰原上，冰冷的手掌抚过他的面颊、脖颈、喉咙、锁骨、胸乳……直到小腹处。经年被抚慰的身体无法承受任何挑逗，站立的小腹让凯尔闭上了眼睛，咬紧了嘴唇。  
一道冰冷项圈戴在了凯尔萨斯的身上，一条披风系在他赤裸的身上——克尔苏加德身边的诅咒教派的侍僧把精灵王子牵走，他还需要去登上冰封王座。

压制住耐奥祖之后，阿尔萨斯终于有空来到俘虏身边——除了当日的披风，凯尔萨斯身上几乎没有衣服。  
穿着便服的巫妖王捏起了精灵王子的下巴：“准备好了吗，凯尔？”  
凯尔萨斯没有说话，他看着阿尔萨斯把自己身上的披风扔在地上，把自己推到房间里唯一的床上——捏起的下巴承受着巫妖王的亲吻，冰冷手掌游走着他的身体，胸乳被他揉捏着几乎变形，粗暴地握住他的腿间……凯尔喘息着，无神的眼睛望着上方，敏感的身体在被握住的时候，就张开双腿等待着阿尔萨斯的进入。  
“啊——”痛楚随着巫妖王的刺入达到了顶峰，攀在阿尔萨斯后背的双手用力地抓挠着，直到体内被碾压的快感传来，才渐渐迷离起来，在巫妖王的进攻下，不断地攀上了高峰。  
阿尔萨斯注视着迷离中的凯尔，正如他所预料，精灵王子的肉体极其甜美，他甚至有些妒忌罗曼斯和伊利丹，后悔自己当初没有把凯尔萨斯勾到手上。  
胸腹上有了不属于自己的分泌物，而自己的性器被精灵王子绞紧了几分……阿尔萨斯坐了起来，抚摸着凯尔的脸颊：“真后悔没有早点将你俘虏。”  
喘息着的凯尔，眼睛里迸出了仇恨的目光——阿尔萨斯的眼睛却瞄向他的腿间，舔了一下嘴唇。  
受到羞辱的精灵王子坐了起来，腿间的床单被洇湿了一片：“你可以滚了！”  
“我明天会继续过来的。”捏住凯尔的下巴，认真地吻着他的嘴唇，“我会满足你的欲望。”  
月之水晶的光芒黯淡下来，往日里环绕的水晶只是安静地漂浮在肩头。

手指紧紧地抓住床单，头颅向后仰着，而他的上半身压伏在床上，屁股翘得很高，与阿尔萨斯链接得很紧密。  
“啊——啊——”凯尔尖叫着，巫妖王用力掐着他的腰身，几乎把自己揉进他的身体里，撞击、碾压，碾压又撞击，每一次的深入浅出，每一次的抽插，都让精灵王子颤抖不已，以死亡之力驱动的身躯，使巫妖王的力量更为无穷无尽，凯尔的身下不止一次在床单涂抹条纹，直到他气喘吁吁地瘫在床上，才让阿尔萨斯放过他。  
“早点恢复过来。”阿尔萨斯拍拍精灵王子的面颊，“好好侍奉我。”


	11. 力量

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔萨斯走向堕落的道路。  
> 无CP。

银月城的噩耗传来，凯尔萨斯·逐日者根本不愿意相信这是真的，他望向他最好的朋友，也是他最忠诚的幕僚，嗫嚅地说：“这不是真的……”  
“很遗憾，这是真的。”罗曼斯扶住了摇摇欲坠的好友，“奎尔萨拉斯被攻破了，国王陛下也死在了阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔的剑下。”  
一缕鲜血从王储的嘴角溢出，巨大的悲痛和愤怒湮灭了他的理智，他就这样直挺挺的倒了下去。

再次醒来的时候，他立刻站了起来，吩咐罗曼斯准备回归银月城的种种事宜，慌乱的时刻，吉安娜来到了他的住所。  
“哦，凯尔……”她才发出声音，凯尔就转过身来，凶狠地盯着她：“什么都不用说了！”  
法师学徒一副受伤的模样，这让精灵想起了她与阿尔萨斯接吻的事情——他克制住了想要撕碎这个女人的企图，但粗暴无礼的话语脱口而出：“蠢女人，你就乐意和这种怪物上床！”  
吉安娜眨眨眼睛，目瞪口呆：“我——”  
“阿尔萨斯是个刽子手，他屠杀了成千上万的人，他手上的鲜血大海都清洗不掉！可你居然爱过他，而不是选我！”他曾经真诚的爱恋过吉安娜，也动过想要娶她为妻子的念头，但是她却背着他与阿尔萨斯偷偷幽会，而不是告知他，她心有所属！  
“哦，凯尔……”吉安娜柔声说，“他做了可怕的事情，你的人民正遭受苦难……”  
“你一点都不知道什么是苦难！”凯尔的怒火在燃烧，“你还是个孩子，有着幼稚的头脑和幼稚的心，你把心给了那个——那个——他屠杀了他们，还复活了他们的尸体！”  
吉安娜看着凯尔萨斯，看着他突然像抽干了力气一般颓然下去：“他杀了我的父亲，就像杀死他自己的父亲一样，而我——我本应该在场……”本应该在场阻止他！凯尔挥了挥手，示意吉安娜离开。

巨大的黑色伤痕将奎尔萨拉斯劈成了两半，空气中腐烂的气息和烧焦的气息交织在一起，形成了一股难以驱散的味道——这不是属于永歌森林的气息，明媚的阳光、青草和野花交织的味道才是家的味道，但这一切全部损毁了，就连矗立了近7000年的王城，银月城已经成为了废墟。幸存的精灵看着自己，眼中透露出了麻木和不屑，甚至有精灵拦在了他的面前，对他吐口水：“滚回你的人类城市去！银月城不是你的家！”  
“你面对的是新任国王。”罗曼斯举起了法杖。  
“不要伤害他，罗姆。”凯尔阻止了自己的幕僚，他抹去了脸上的唾液，“我是回来尽自己责任的，现在这里谁负责？”  
“游侠领主洛瑟玛·塞隆。”有一个精灵回答，“他就在后面的营地休息。”

“明明通知过他对您的行程保密。”罗曼斯对于洛瑟玛很不满，“银月城这么快被攻破，肯定有叛徒。”  
“不要说了，罗姆。”凯尔已经看到了沾满各种不明液体和鲜血的独眼游侠领主。

询问了几个问题后，游侠领主带领王储来到了存放阿纳斯塔里安国王尸体的旅店——父亲的尸体就在那张长条桌上，他的胸前摆放着断掉的烈焰之击，洛瑟玛说那是阿尔萨斯砍断了，至于其他人的尸体，为了防止他们被复活，都已经焚烧殆尽。  
凯尔意识到了什么——他让游侠领主先行离开，然后跪在父亲面前，用脸颊蹭触着父亲握着剑的手，曾经干燥而温暖大手，已经变得冰冷无比；曾经挡在敌人面前勇往直前的国王，也成为了一具冰冷的尸体……  
“Elor bindel felallan morin'aminor. （在宁静中永远沉睡吧。）”凯尔念出一句萨拉斯语祷言，“我知道这一天会来……但决没想到会来得这么快。我怕我还没有准备好，父亲。你才是国王。你永远都是国王。”顿了一下之后，他才缓缓地说，“一直以来我只想让你为我骄傲。赐我力量，让我成为你所期望成为的人。赐我力量，让我带领我们走出这绝望的时期。赐我力量，让我能真正领导我们的人民。”用尽了最后一丝力量凯尔念出最后的祷言。“Elu'meniel mal alann.（愿安宁抚慰你的心灵。）”

国王的尸体在烈焰中逐渐消失，所有的精灵都意识到了——属于阿纳斯塔里安国王陛下的奎尔萨拉斯已经覆灭了。  
作为逐日者王室唯一的继承人，凯尔萨斯拒绝了加冕仪式——他怀着沉重的负疚感，宣布了阿纳斯塔里安是奎尔萨拉斯的国王，也宣告了奎尔多雷将为复仇而战，血债要用血来偿还！从现在开始没有了奎尔多雷，只有辛多雷！

洛瑟玛得到了冰冷的告知——太阳井已经被污染，而拯救族人的机会就是炸掉太阳井。一支20人组成的小队前往太阳井高地，凯尔萨斯利用了月之水晶，在魔导师的帮助下，毁灭了太阳井。  
太阳井的毁灭，意味着渗透到血脉的魔法没有了供给……类似于饥饿的症状开始在血精灵中蔓延开来，这些幸存的血精灵迅速地衰弱下去，很多人因此而丧命，这成为了血精灵暨亡灵天灾之后的另外一大威胁。  
凯尔感觉身上的压力更重了，他不愿意他的子民变成这样，更不愿意待在原地等死，所以他选择了将子民交给了洛瑟玛，自己带领着一支还算健康的血精灵部队前往联盟求援。  
他以为他与人类的友情牢不可破，但是愚蠢的加瑟里斯却让他知道，他实在是太过于天真了。他咒骂着那个愚蠢的人类，却仍然因为娜迦的缘故被投进了达拉然的监狱。  
多么可笑？！作为肯瑞托六人议会的成员，他被人类投入了这所监狱里。

娜迦伸出了援助之手，他牵起了瓦斯琪女士的手，与她同往外域，去救出娜迦的主人。  
“是的，你见到主人后，也许他会有办法帮助你。”瓦斯琪这样对他说。  
站在黑暗之门前，凯尔向他的部队许下了诺言——找到替代的能源，让每个辛多雷都可以生存下去。  
远远地看见了守望者，凯尔不明所以地看向了瓦斯琪。  
“是的，他掉入了陷阱，被抓了起来。”瓦斯琪诚恳地说，“他是伊利丹·怒风，作为达斯雷玛的后裔，你应该知道他。”  
伊利丹·怒风。  
凯尔相当的熟悉这个暗夜精灵——因为太阳井就是来源于他取走了七瓶永恒井之一。如果是伊利丹的话，那么太阳井也许可以恢复——他手里应该会有永恒井水，在这一瞬间，凯尔决定向这位暗夜精灵效忠，只为了他手中的永恒井水。

从玛维手中救出了伊利丹，凯尔毫不犹豫地向背叛者发誓效忠。伊利丹看着跪在自己面前的血精灵，伸出了手：“你的问题，我可以给你一个替代方案。”背叛者清楚自己军队的实力，他需要拉拢凯尔萨斯·逐日者，所以他把恶魔猎手的训练方式之一，汲取恶魔能量的方法传授给了血精灵。  
凯尔表面上感恩，甚至命令罗曼斯与阿斯塔洛来研究如何安全使用这种狂暴的能量，但他的心中仍然希望以他和血精灵部队的表现，赢得一瓶永恒井水，他已经探听出了背叛者手中还有3瓶井水，只要一瓶井水，就可以拯救血精灵。  
帮助伊利丹夺取了黑暗神庙，随后基尔加丹降临了这片破碎的土地上——在他的面前，凯尔所有的思想无所遁形，也就是从那个时候起，他被欺诈者特别关注了起来——恶魔领主并不相信背叛者。

跟随着伊利丹踏上了诺森德的土地，凯尔想到自己长久以来的愿望就要实现——杀掉阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔！就兴奋不已，他派出了精锐斥候部队，给了他们传送石，只要发现阿尔萨斯，他们就能迅速传送回来，而自己也可以去拦截那个屠夫。  
失败！  
不止一次的失败！  
他痛恨自己力量的渺小，痛恨伊利丹外强中干，让阿尔萨斯再一次逃脱，而他还要把伊利丹带回外域！  
恶魔猎手养好了伤，却把永恒井水用于打造秘密部队，甚至是沙塔斯城出现了反叛军，他也仅仅是派凯尔去解决——凯尔发现自己的占星者部队被策反，暴怒又绝望的他向伊利丹救援，等到的却是恶魔猎手无情的拒绝！

“他只是把你和你的子民当成炮灰。”  
基尔加丹的话语萦绕在耳边，一遍又一遍。

如果此时他能够收到洛瑟玛·塞隆的信，也许他在追寻力量的道路上会转个弯，但欺诈者不会让凯尔萨斯回头，他劫杀了信使，用恶魔假扮了辛多雷——王储相信自己被摄政所欺骗，他终于彻底绝望了！一个年轻而又涉事不深的辛多雷王子，一个骄傲又绝望的血精灵之王，带着他对力量的渴求，带着他梦寐以求的希望，走上了不归路。  
辛多雷的前途，从破灭到堕落，而他自己则成为了基尔加丹的傀儡，他的人民为了他的任性付出了巨大的代价，而他，也最终走到了生命的尽头……

奥利波斯。  
仲裁官的审判让他去往雷文德斯赎罪。  
他从来不认为自己有罪——他是为了他的人民寻找一条生存之路。  
他本来应该与其他罪魂之一样接受赎罪仪式，但，主宰者德纳修斯直接带走了他。  
“你想拥有力量？”德纳修斯傲慢地看着他，举杯抿了一口心能。  
“我想要很多很多的力量。”凯尔萨斯直直地盯着主宰者手中的心能酒杯。  
“我可以给你力量。”德纳修斯抓住了一个有罪的灵魂，把他的心能和力量都灌注了进去——很痛苦，但力量的涌动，还是让他痴迷，他曾经品尝过这种力量……只要有这种力量，他就能主宰一切，而不用因为渺小的力量，让他无法报仇！  
“把这种力量给我！”他发出了怒吼。

奄奄一息的他从纳斯利亚堡救了出来，指控者为他进行了赎罪仪式——痛苦，那种失去力量的痛苦让他的灵魂在颤抖，他不想释放这些心能，但指控者的话语和之前的释放心能，让他终究明白，那些强行灌注的力量不过是让他彻底崩溃而已。  
“也许我真的错了。”  
剥离了他人的心能与罪行之后，他居然感到了无比舒畅，他异常冷静——我是一个暴君，我每次做事的出发点是好的，但我所作的事情，后果全部由子民承担。  
垂下头颅。  
凯尔终于知道自己追求力量，不过是因为自己的渺小和懦弱找到的一个借口而已。


End file.
